Why me?
by fandomshavekilledme
Summary: Dimitri leaves Rose for Tasha and comes back 3 years later and finds Rose with a three year old daughter. When Dimitri comes back to the Academy will Rose be able to forgive him? BEING REWRITTEN!
1. Ali

**AN: Hey everyone, this is my first fanfic so I hope you like it. Just a summary the attack never happened and Dimitri leaves rose and come back 3 years later to find rose with a 3 year old what will he think? Will he be mad? Read to find out.**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own VA.**

 **Rose Pov**

"Mummmyy" my three year old daughter yelled as she grabbed my leg.

"Come on Ali get dressed your going to uncle Adrian's today" Adrian has been helping me pick up the pieces ever since Dimitri left me

 ***Flashback***

"Comrade, can you go easy on me our activities last night made me sore" I said to Dimitri winking

"Hello Rose" he said with his guardian mask on "I am leaving the academy to go guard Tasha, you have caught up to your classmates and you no longer need mentoring"

"But… Dimitri…you can't leave me," I sobbed

"I already have. Goodbye Rose" Dimitri said still with his stupid guardian mask on. I felt some spirit darkness from Lissa coming into me

"Well you know what you Russian dick, you're in love with me on day and the next your not, this all about getting me to have sex with you wasn't it? Fuck you Dimitri." With that Dimitri walked out of the gym leaving me crying on the mats

 ***End Of flashback***

"Yay uncle Adrian" Ali screamed, she reminded me of Dimitri with his brown eyes and brown hair but she had my nose and mouth but she had a mix of Dimitri and I's personality

"Okay come on Ali lets go get you dressed"

I put Ali in a pink flowing dress from Lissa. I hate pink but since Ali loves it so much I have to put up with it, her entire room is filled with pink, pink walls, pink carpet, pink bed, pink pink and more pink. After I got Ali dressed I got into my guardian attire, long black pants, a white button up blouse and a black jacket. I checked through the bond to see where Lissa is and found her lying on her floor making out with Christian eww. I hope they aren't doing anything more by the time I get to their apartment. Ever since Dimitri left Christian has been like a brother to me, he found me in the gym the day Dimitri left.

 ***Flashback***

"Rose? Rose where are you" I heard Christian yell.

"Rose?" he said as he ran up to me "Rose are you okay? What happened?" Christian asked me worry filled his voice

"Dimitri..left…me" I sobbed as Christian pulled me into his chest.

"Its alright, your going be okay, Lissa, Adrian and what the hell even I'm here for you." Christian said to me as I clutched to his chest

 ***End Of Flashback***

"Adrian" I said as I opened the door to his apartment, he stopped drinking as soon as he found out that I was pregnant and he hasn't started since. Lissa and Adrian have been making healing charms for each other to keep the darkness away, they have been doing them every month and so far its been working.

"Hey little Dhampir, hello littler Dhampir" Ali giggled at the nickname.

"Hey are you okay to baby sit?" I asked Adrian while he tickled Ali

"Yes! I love the littler Dhampir" Adrian said as he leaned over and whispered something in her ear, which made her giggle

"Okay but no sugar! Last time she was awake half the night!"

"Sure sure" Adrian said winking "Just go your going to be late" I looked at the clock and mentally said slapped myself

"Bye sweetie don't get up to too much trouble" I said as I kissed Ali on the cheek and hugged her, I could hug her forever. "Little Dhampir go, your already late" Adrian said with that I left and ran to Lissa and Christians apartment making myself 3 minutes late. I walked straight into the apartment not bothering to knock, as Lissa says "Your always welcome no matter what"

"Lissa Christian you better not be making out" I yelled as I walked into their huge lounge room. After graduation Lissa, Christian, Eddie and I all moved to court and soon after that Eddie met Jill and they ended up dating and Eddie is now her guardian.

"Rose sit down please" Lissa said to me walking in with a guilty look on her face Christian trailing behind, I tried to check the bond but it was blocked

"Lissa why are you blocking me out?" I asked starting to get annoyed

"Rose, Umm well" Lissa started mumbling

"Spit it out Lis"  
"Dimitri and Tasha are coming to court and they will be here in 10 minutes"

 **AN: There you have it the first chapter! Please Review and tell me what you think, should I continue or should I just leave it? Sorry if its a tad short if i continue future chapters will hopefully be longer. Review Review Review!**


	2. Lissa!

**AN: Thanks for everyone who reviewed, favourited and followed my story! this is a Romitri story for the reviewer who was wondering. If anyone has ideas for this story please tell me. Should I make Tasha good or bad? A story is only as good as the ideas it gets!**

 **Rose** **pov:**

Dimitri is going to be here in 10 minutes, part of me wanted to jump ip and down with excitement the other part of me wanted to slap him really, really hard.

"Lisa how long have you known?" I asked hoping she just found out

"Well Tasha called me last week to set up arrangements"

"LAST WEEK! LISSA" I yelled

"I forgot I'm sorry, i had so much to do with the queen taking me under her wing" Lissa had a lame excuse and she knew it. i reached into the bond and guilt and sadness were leaking into me

"Lis, its alright calm down" Ireplied sighing, i don't want her to get into a depression. last time it took us a week to get her out of it

 ***Flashback***

"Lis, time for breakfast" I said as i waddled into her room, i was into my 6th month of pregnancy and i was huge. Lissa has gone into a depression and all she does is lie in her bed I'm so scared for her.

"Lis please just turn around, sit up or even blink! Christian has been worried sick, what happened to you?"

I reached into the bond and all that i found was dark, i have to take it from her, So thats exactly what i did. In that moment i forgot about the baby inside of me and all the worries in the world it was just Lissa and I against the world and this time i had to save her.

"Rose?" Lisa asked as i was swallowed into darkness

 ***End Of Flashback***

"Rose? Are you okay?" Lisa asked me franticly

"Wo Lis seriously calm down i was just thinking."

"Do you want to go pick up Alison from Adrians?" Lissa asked as i groaned

"Lis call her Ali, she hates being called Alison" I told her and cringed, I had to learn that the hard way

 ***Flashback***

"Alison Viktoria Hathaway, you get in here right now" I screamed as my three year old daughter went running and breaking things around the house

"No, i wanna play" Ali said with her baby voice

"Alison you need to get dressed, Now" I told her using my mum voice

"Don't call me alwison **(Alison)** " Ali said as she kicked me in my leg really hard. Yep she's definitely my kid, my leg hurts a lot. Sure i could face 10 strigoi but a three year old definitely not.

 ***End Of Flashback***

"Ill call Adrian he can bring Ali around" I said to Lissa as i whipped out my cell phone

"Adrian your resident hot man" he answered on the second ring

"Hey can you bring Ali around to Lissas? He's back" I said not needing to add anything more

"Okay but are you sure? Wont he recognise Ali?" Adrian had gotten smarter without alcohol but i really needed her by my side to just hold, Ali was my everything and without her I'm empty

"Im sure bring her here, please Adrian i really need her right now" I said as i hung up

Adrian came to the door with a jumping Ali

"Hey sweetheart come and sit with me on the couch" I motioned for her to sit next to me

"Mummy whats going on?" Ali said scared

"Its alright an old" i was thinking what to say, lover,friend,enemie or you father. when a door bell rung. Lisa opened the door as i stood up and picked up Ali while looking straight at the door. Dimitri Belikov has arrived.

 **AN: I hope you all enjoyed this chapter, i will add more on rose fainting hopefully next chapter! I will most definitely put a scene with Adrian and Dimitri. Please review and tell me what you think!**


	3. Dimitri Belikov

**AN: Sorry for all the spelling errors in the last chapter and how short it was! i started writing at 8am and i was almost late for school because it took me 1 hour to write so i rushed it. To make up for it this chapter will be longer than the last one! Enjoy**

 **Rose pov:**

Dimitri looked as hot as ever. His brown hair tied up at the nape of his neck, his guardian attire with his duster not trailing far behind him i missed him so much, i just want to run into his arms and kiss him. Snap out of it Rose, he left. i mentally scowled at myself

"Roza" The old nickname for me brought me back to a much simpler time, i had to resist the urge to call him comrade.

"Guardian Belikov." I saw him flinch. Score one for Rose. "To you my name is Guardian Hathaway, not Roza, not Rose, Guardian Hathaway" I said back, whoever said i have no self control needs a slap.

"Dimka help me with the bags pleassee" Tasha started screeching. Ugh she's so annoying. As Dimitri walked out Tasha turned to me.

"Listen here bitch, Dimitri is mine now so you need to get your slutty bloodwhore hands away from him" Tasha said to me, god she's such a bitch.

"Tasha how old are we 2? I don't want Dimitri anymore so why don't we act like civilised adults while your here at court" I remarked. Tasha was so surprised i had to hold back the urge to laugh. Dimitri walked in and i turned to Lissa and Christian.

"I have to go to Adrian's ill see yous later?" i asked

"Come over for dinner, bring Ali and Adrian" Lissa said, usually Ali and i just came over but maybe she thought i needed extra support. I decided not to look into the bond i don't want to pry into her mind.

"Come on sweetie" I said as i picked up Ali and put her on my hip

"You have a daughter?" Tasha exclaimed, dah she's obviously not Lissa and Christians, she has my face anyway.

"Yes I do, this is Ali" I said loudly making sure Dimitri could hear, in the corner of my eye i saw Dimitri buckle up.

"Im sorry but I have to go to Adrians, goodbye" I said wanting to get out of here as quick as possible

"Wait one more question, Who's Ali's father?" Tasha asked, god i could kill her

"None of your business" I said and walked out with Ali on my hip. I grabbed my phone and texted Adrian that I will be coming over in 5 minutes. I put Ali down and she started run, i looked up and saw Adrian. I was still atlas 3 minutes away from his apartment, i wonder why

"Hey little Dhampir, littler dhampir" Adrian said with his award winning smile

"Hey you goof ball, Lissa invited us to dinner you in?" I asked hoping Adrian will say yes

"Love to but i can't, I've got a date" Adrian looked so happy and i was happy, i just hope she didn't break his heart

"Her name is Sydney, she's a moroi and she's so smart and witty, you'd love her"

"Good luck! Wear the green top it matches your eyes, it makes you look not so crazy."

"Aww your so sweet to me little Dhampir" Adrian said and he walked off

"Just us then bubba, come on lets go explore" We ended up walking to the gardens and ended up sitting down on a bench right near the water fountain. Ali started to fidget, she's so cute i couldn't resit.

"Ali i love you" I said randomly and pulled her tight to me, i heard a stick break behind me and turned around to see Dimitri. Crap.

"Guardian Belikov" I said and saw him flinch, i am so glad that me calling him guardian Belikov still affects him.

"Rose, please we need to talk" Fudge, i don't want to talk to him, i glanced down at my watch and saw that dinner with Lissa starts in 5 minutes and it takes 5 minutes to get there.

"Love to but right now i have plans" i put my most sarcastic voice on and started walking off, before i could stop myself i said "Hey look this time its me leaving you. plot twist, come on Ali" I walked off after i was sure i was far enough away from him i laughed so hard that my stomach hurt, Ali just looked at me funny

"Mummy why are yow **(you)** lafing **(Laughing)**? Ali asked me and i don't think that she will understand why i was being a dick to dimitri so i just told her the short version  
"Well mummy just told a joke in her mind and she found it funny" Ali let it go without a complaint. We walked into Lissa and Christian apartment and Lissa was on the couch and i let Ali go sit with her while i went to the kitchen with Christian. No matter how many lessons he gave me i still cannot cook.

"Hey pyro" I used my nickname for Christian.

"Hey Rose" Then Christian stopped cutting vegetables and came closer to me. "Are you Okay? And don't give me that crap you give everyone else" Damn if anyone else asked me that i could lie and put a fake smile on my face but Christian and i have grow close over the years and if i told Lissa she would get all upset.

"No.. Its so hard" I started sobbing and Christian pulled me close "I just want to run into his arms but i can't, he left me..." I started crying.

"Rose, follow your heart but make sure you take your brain with you. If you want to get back with him thats fine but think about Ali. If he finds out Ali's his kid and he leaves again it would kill both of you. But maybe he won't leave again, why did he even leave. Your killing me Rose!" Then he started laughing and so did i  
"Go to the bathroom and clean yourself up for Ali's sake, we don't want to have to explain why her mum was crying" I looked up at Christian and smiled

"Thank you so much" I whispered and walked off

After i cleaned myself up i walked and sat on the couch with Lissa and Ali, Lissa asked me through the bond if I'm alright i nodded and cuddled up to Lissa,. I was so happy in this moment until the doorbell rang. I walked up to get the door and saw Dimitri and Tasha. Guilt flooded me from the bond, i looked in to see what was happening turns out Lissa invited them for dinner too. This is going to be fun.

 **AN: Okay so this chapter is over 1000 words! I probably won't be updating as often as i am now, due to school work. I will try to update as much as i can. Next chapter will be dinner with Dimitri and Tasha, Hopefully it will clear a few things up for people who are confused I need some help, when do you think Dimitri should find out Ali's his? and where? I hope i didn't ruin Sydney for anyone, i thought it would be easier if she was a moroi. Anyway review and tell me! :D**


	4. Dinner

**AN: Hey everyone! I have got lots of help about when Dimitri should find out, i don't want to drag it on but i don't want to do it to early after all we are only in the 4th chapter. I've decided to make Tasha not nice. Enjoy fellow readers.**

 **Rose Pov:**

I can't believe Lissa invited Dimitri and Tasha to dinner. She was probably just thinking that she wants to welcome them or something ugh.

"Come in" I said and walked away I ended up walking to the kitchen, i feel bad for christian i dump all my feelings on him and after all Dimitri left with his aunt

"Did you know Lis was inviting Dimitri and Tasha for dinner?" I said

"Yes but she only did it because she wanted them to feel welcome" Christian replied huh i guessed right.

"So whats for dinner it smells delicious" I said leaning over to look at the fry pan

"Rose get out of the kitchen before you eat all my food" Damn him. I walked out of the kitchen to find Ali playing with Dimitri i almost had a heart attack. Ali was on the ground and she ran at Dimitri and tried to tickle him while dimitri pretended to be tickled. It was such a cute Father Daughter moment i wish i could of taken a photo of it. Right in that moment Ali yelled out Mum so i went over to her and Dimitri was just staring at me.

"Ali lets go set the table" I said and Ali looked up at me

"Mummy i was hafing fum **(having fun)** " Aww she is so cute its hard to resist her just then Christian came into the room to announce dinner is ready. After everyone got settled Christian brought out Spaghetti Bolognese. My favourite

"So Rose since you won't tell us" Us who is us bitch? " who Alis father is can you tell us how you found out you were pregnant" Again who is us. I felt Lissa sending me happy waves from the bond so i told them

"Well i was in bed one day" Not wanting to tell Tasha that i was actually in bed depressed because dimitri left "And adrian came into my room because i'd been sick all week and Lissa couldn't heal me and Adrian saw an aura coming from my belly and i took a test and it was positive.

 ***Flashback***

"Adrian i can't be pregnant, the only person i've had sex with was Dimitri and unless he drinks blood and has fangs i doubt that"

"But Rose there is an Aura coming from you belly, just take a pregnancy test" Adrian said smugly. So i did and it came up positive and i was scared but happy. After all what does an 18year old know how to take care of a baby.

"Holy Fuck"

 ***End Of Flashback***

"Aww thats so sweet, are you and Adrian involved?" Tasha asked sweetly. Bitch

"No we are not. Adrian and I tried but it didn't work out" I saw Dimitri stare at me i just ate my spaghetti.

"Tasha how long are you and Dimitri staying here for" Lissa asked. After that i tuned out and helped Ali eat her spaghetti to make sure she didn't make a mess. Ali ate most of her dinner then yawned

"Lis Christian, thanks for dinner i have to get Ali home" I said as i picked Ali up from her high chair

"Okay see you tomorrow" I hugged Lissa then Christian

"It was nice seeing you Tasha, Guardian Belikov. Goodbye" I walked out. i was halfway home when someone started following me. I turned around to find Dimitri. Can this day get any worse

"Do you need something Guaridian Belikov?" I asked annoyed

"Only you" I wanted to run into his arms but instead i turned away and started walking

"Roza wait please" Dimitri sounded so sad so i turned around

"Yes, please make it quick i have a 3 year old daughter falling asleep on my hip" Dimitri looked at Ali

"She's so beautiful, just like you. Can i ask you a question?" I blushed but quickly composed myself

"Yes as long as i can ask you a question" Dimitri nodded "Ill go first." I took a deep breath "Why did you leave?" Dimitri started to answer but we were ambushed by strigoi. i quickly hid so i could form a plan

"TAKE ALI AND GO TO LISSAS"

"I AM NOT LEAVING YOU EVER AGAIN ROZA" Fuck dimitri just go.

"Dimitri just please go alert the guardians and go help Lis, Please" I gave him Ali and pulled the stake out from under my pant leg.

"I left because Tasha found out about us and threatened to tell. I was thinking about your career, if our relationship got out then it would kill your chances of guarding Lissa. Tasha and I never got together, i couldn't stop thinking about you" Dimitri said to me as he took Ali

"Dimitri now is not the time leave, please" Dimitri ran of and i checked the bond Lissa was still eating dinner. I ran out and started to circle a strigoi.

"Ah the famous Rosemary Hathaway" Strigoi's are so annoying

"I would say its a pleasure meeting you but considering your a strigoi its not" i ended up kicked the strigoi and he grabbed my leg and twisted it. i saw more guardians come out and fight. The strigoi pulled me in closer to him and then he was on fire and he dropped my leg.

"Christian! Go back inside now!" I yelled at him what an idiot.

"NO i can help you!" Just then a Strigoi came up and christian lit it on fire and i staked it

"Okay, but only slightly burn them don't use all your energy" Christian and i went and fought strigoi until there were none left. I had bruises and cuts but i was okay i checked the bond and saw that Lis was okay and so was Ali. I let out a breath and all of a sudden a Strigoi's fangs were in my neck the last thing i saw was Christian looking so pissed and lighting the Strigoi on fire with all of his power.

I woke up in the hospital 3 days later, i looked to my side and saw Dimitri against my bed asleep. I really need to pee, i tried getting up but my muscles refused. Dimitri started to move around and then he looked up at me

"Roza, are you okay? i should never have left you." Dimitri sounded so sad

"Dimitri I'm fine, i just need to pee" Dimitri laughed, i missed his laugh so much.

"Here lean on me" Dimitri helped me to the bathroom i looked in the mirror and i looked like crap.

"Dimitri I'm done can i have some help?" Dimitri helped me back to my bed

"Wheres Ali?" I asked i really wanted her with me

"She's at Lissas, she misses her mum. She's such a fun kid, She kept jumping on me and wanting to play hide and seek" Dimitri looked so happy i knew i had to tell him.

"Dimitri, Ali is your daughter"

 **AN: Another Cliffe! Okay so did you guys like this chapter? So many reviewers have been telling me that he should find out soon and i thought that he should find out soon. Next chapter will be in Adrians Pov and it will have Dimitri and Adrian scene! Review and tell me what you think!**


	5. Daddy

**AN: Hey everyone, this chapter starts off in Roses Pov and then goes to Adrians, to Dimitris then back to Rose's. Enjoy**

 **Rose Pov:**

Dimitri's expression changed from happy to angry

"Why would you say that! You know how much i want kids and you rub it in my face!" Dimitri yelled at me it scared me how angry he looks.

"Dimitri i am not lying! She's yours. Just look at her and you'll see yourself in her" Dimitri looked straight at me and walked away

"Dimitri.. don't leave me.." I pleaded "again" Dimitri left and it scared me how vulnerable i felt.

 **Adrians Pov:**

I was smiling when i woke up from my date with Sydney, she is the opposite of me but we manage to get along so well i hope i don't screw it up, she is the only girl that doesn't want me for my money just for my handsome looks and amazing charm. i was happy until i got a call saying that Rose was in the hospital i ran as fast as possible and ran into an angry looking Russian.

"Belikov"

"DID YOU KNOW?" Dimitri yelled at me. Crap rose must of told him

"Know what?" I asked innocently

"THAT ALI IS MY DAUGHTER YOU IDIOT" Wow Dimitri needs to calm down, he's overreacting.

"Well it sorta came out when i found out she was pregnant" Then realisation hit me he must of said something to Rose "What did you say to her? Did you yell at her?" Dimitri looked taken back by my comment then he looked guilty.

"Yes" he whispered

"You my Russian friend are a dick. When you left rose she cried for a week, i had to compel her to eat at least 5 times. And now you go and yell at her just when she was becoming happy again? good way to fuck things up."

"WHAT ELSE COULD I DO SHE DIDNT TELL ME THAT I HAD A DAUGHTER FOR 3 YEARS! I've missed three years of Ali's life, i missed Rose being pregnant, i missed Ali say her first word, i missed Ali take her first steps. I have a right to be mad" The man had a point but he shouldn't have yelled at Rose.

"Did you know Rose almost got on a plane to go tell you when she was 6 months pregnant but then Lissa went mental and Rose took all the darkness from her and she blacked out! SHE WAS SCREEMING YOUR NAME FOR 3 WEEKS WHILE SHE WAS OUT! Everyone thought we lost her and the baby, you could of come back but you didn't you stayed with Tasha! If you'd come back sooner you's found out sooner. Its a two way street dickhead" Dimitri was processing the information

"I have to go back to her" Dimitri said and he started to run back to the hospital. No shit sherlock. I decided that i would go to Sydney's room and ask her out for lunch since Dimitri is going to take care of Rose, ill take care of my girl.

 **Dimitris Pov:  
** I ran as fast as my legs could take me back to my Roza. I can't believe i left her again, i should have never left her in the first place. Tasha can be a real bitch.

 ***Flashback***

"Dimka we need to talk" Tasha cornered me as i walked back from morning practice with Roza

"Sure Tasha" I turned around and faced her

"I know about you and Rose, i have pictures now if you don't want this to go public you have to come guard me" I looked at Tasha surprised, she's a family friend who would of thought she would be capable of blackmailing me. So i went with her. I wanted to leave her but i couldn't, even though Rose would now be 19 but Tasha's compulsion is strong and i knew she could still get us into trouble

 ***End Of Flashback***

I reached Roza's hospital room and she wasn't there. i wondered where she could go and i only knew one person who would know. Ali

 **Rose's Pov:**

After Dimitri left me crying i decided i would not be one of those girls anymore. I ran just like he taught me to, i ran my heart out till i reached Ali and I's special spot. The garden, Ali and i come here all the time its our private place i even taught Ali how to walk here

 ***Flashback***

"Come on Ali walk to mummy" I said as i put Ali down and walked 3 steps away from her.

"Alright now walk here, come on sweetie" I said encouraging her, she started to walk towards me and i was so proud, she did it all by herself

 ***End Of Flashback***

"Roza" I heard Dimitri say, i spun around and saw him with Ali.

"Mumma" Ali ran towards me and i smiled, but i looked up and saw Dimitri standing about 5 steps away from me

"Roza please let me explain" i was about to wave him of but then he kept going "I was so angry at you when you told me that Ali is mine i thought that you were lying and i ran into Adrian and he yelled at me and then i went to the hospital but you weren't there so i went to Ali and she led me here. I am so sorry i" I interrupted him by kissing him on the lips hard. he returned the kiss and it was pure bliss until i heard a guardian yell out:

"BURIA"

 **AN: I had a thought since we are only 5 chapters in i wanted to add a little more drama, i decided to add another strigoi attack but this time it will be different. Review and tell me what you think, did Rose forgive him too easy? Review, Review Review!**


	6. Buria

**AN: Thanks for all the reviews! If you don't like this story don't read it, its as simple as that. I am going to ignore all negative reviews and focus on the positive one. Enjoy this chapter**

 **Rose Pov:**

Go damn Strigoi and their shitty timing i was just about to make out with the Russian god.

"Dimitri take Ali and go to Lis" I said to him hoping this time he will go without complaint

"No" He said "We go together or not at all" Dimitri is going to be the death of me

"Okay fine" I said and Dimitri picked up Ali and we ran towards Lissa. I checked the bond and she is surrounded by guardians, thank god. Dimitri and I almost got to Lis when a Strigoi came in our path

"Dimitri go to Lissa's, Ill fight" I said

"No, you go to Lissa, I'll fight" Sometimes Dimitri is so stubborn. I kissed him with all the passion in my body and whispered "go." for once Dimitri listened.

"Now that your boyfriends gone, lets get this over with" The Strigoi said and i reached into the bond and saw bits of darkness, Lissa needs to get a new ring. I pulled all of that darkness from her and circled the Strigoi. He threw a punch but i blocked it and then i kicked him in the stomach he faltered with i used to my advantage to grab my stake out of my pant leg. we fought like this for what seemed an hour until i finally staked him

"You'll never win" the Strigoi whispered in my ear. it freaked me out and i didn't know what he meant until i saw 5 more Strigoi coming behind me i turned around tired from my recent fight but i managed to get some good punches and kicks in. One of the Strigoi grabbed me and i saw Dimitri running towards me i knew Dimitri can't save me in time.

"Goodbye Comrade" I said as the Strigoi sunk its teeth into me.

 **Dimitri's POV:**

After Roza told me to go to Lissa's i did, when i got there Christian looked pissed.

"Dimitri wheres Rose?"

"She told me to come here with Ali and she kissed me and then i ran here" I said recalling the kiss, it was heaven.

"Dimitri we have to go back" Christian was begging me to get out there

"No i have to" i quickly whispered to the guardians not to let Christian go

"I can help!" Christian said, i knew that he could but he needs to stay with Lissa

"Christian if you leave and a Strigoi comes in here and the guardians can't take it and something happens to Lissa will you forgive yourself?" Christian huffed then let out a no. i ran as fast as i could and saw Roza fighting 5 Strigoi, I got out my stake when one of them grabbed Roza and she turned and saw me and said

"Goodbye Comrade" I ran towards her but a Strigoi got into my path, i quickly fought it and killed it by the time the Strigoi was dead Roza was gone. My Roza is gone all because of me, i wasn't quick enough.

 **Christians Pov:**

Its been a day since Rose has been taken and even though i won't admit it to anyone i miss her. Rose is like the sarcastic sister i never had. Rose has been teaching me how to fight and she's always been there for me and I've always been there for her. I put my head back on the pillow and looked at Lissa sleeping. The last day has been hell for everyone, Adrian has been trying to dream walk Rose but he can't find a connection, Lissa has been using a lot of spirit trying to find her and I've been talking to all the guardians seeing if they saw anything. Dimitri has been blaming himself, if it weren't for Ali i think he would of drunk himself to oblivion. I cuddled Lissa and she woke up and started to rub her eyes.

"Hey how are you?" I ask her

"Im okay, how about you?"

"Im okay" I reply

"Were gonna find her" Lissa said to me

"So what do you want to do today?" Its Lissas day off from getting lessons from Queen Tatiana and i thought we should do something other than look for Rose, don't get me wrong i want to find her but i want Lissa to stay sane.

"How about we stay in bed and cuddle?" Lisa said hugged me, i crawled on top of her and said

"We could do more then cuddle" Lissa giggled and it was so cute. I started kissing Lissa and she kissed me back, soon it became a hot make-out session and then clothes started to come off.

 **Adrian's Pov:**

Ever since Rose went missing I've been trying to dream walk her but i can never connect. Dimitri has been blaming himself, if it weren't for Ali he would probably be drunk. Sydney and I have been getting closer and closer, I'm thinking of asking her to move in. Shes such a smart, sexy, witty girl. I was making breakfast when Christian stormed into my apartment.

"You couldn't knock?" I asked sarcastically

"They found something"

 **AN: I know this chapter is pretty short but next chapter will be longer, Review and tell me why you think the Strigoi took Rose.**


	7. Found something

**AN: I probably won't post at all tomorrow because I'm still in school (only for another 4 days woop) and i will be somewhere after school. I will update the day after tomorrow. Enjoy**

 **Christian's POV:**

I ran as fast as I could to Adrian's, Lissa and Dimitri had found something but were reluctant to show me they said they wanted to show Adrian and I at the same time so they didn't have to show it twice but i knew there was something else. When i got to Adrian's i ran in without knocking

"You couldn't knock?" Adrian asked sarcastically

"They found something" And as i said that Adrian grabbed a jumper and ran out the door, for a Moroi he's pretty fast. We reached Lissa and I's apartment in record time.

"Okay... We..are..both..here" I said trying to catch my breath

"Okay come over here then" Dimitri said politely while holding Ali. Ali is getting cuter as she gets older. Looking at her makes me miss Rose. As Adrian and I walked over Lissa grabbed my hand, maybe she was nervous. I squeezed her hand.

"We found the video footage of the wards being broken" Dimitri explained. As he played the video i saw a dazed looking human maybe he was compelled and i saw someone instruct them to brake the wards with a stake after that the person compelled the human and the human walked away. I didn't know who the person was until they turned around. It was my Aunt Tasha

 **Lissa's POV:**

After the video was finished i looked over at christian and he had no emotions on his face. I hated when he did that, usually it was because he was upset or mad.

"Im going to get some food" Christian said as he walked off

"Is he gonna be okay?" Adrian asked. I thought of lying to him but that would cause more problems

"I don't know, Adrian" I said as i walked off to the kitchen to find christian with his head in his hands

"Hey" I said not knowing what to say without lying to him

"Hey" He croaked back

"Are you okay?  
"I don't know Lis, I mean she's my aunt. She knows how good friends Rose and I are i just don't get how she could do this to us? or to our dysfunctional little family." Christian still had his mask on but his last comment made me remember a conversation out "dysfunctional" family had once

 ***Flashback***

Christian, Rose, Ali, Adrian and i were all in Rose's apartment talking about our family's, Christian was quiet during this discussion and i understood why i cuddle into his chest more and squeezed his hand.

"Hey I've got an idea" Christian almost shouted

"Then tell us your idea oh wise Pyro" Rose teased back, deep down i knew Rose cared for Christian like a brother and Christian cared for Rose like a sister

"Well we are sorta like a family" Christian said "Rose your the pregnant teen, Adrian your the drunk"

"HEY i haven't had a drink in 2 years!" Adrian retorted

"Lissa and I are the school sweethearts" I laughed at that but kissed Christian, the world faded it was like it was just Christian and I. Before the kiss could go any further Rose yelled at us

"Get a room, i have a 2 year old here"

 ***End Of Flashback***

"Come on lets get something to eat and go back to bed, i just want to have a day with my favourite boyfriend" I said

"So how many boyfriends do you have then Princess Lissa?" Christian smirked then got up and bowed

"Don't call me that" I said and got angry Christian grabbed my arm lightly and looked me in the eye, i calmed down

"Im sorry, i don't know what happened" I said looking at my feet

"Spirit, we need to get you a new ring" Christian said pulling my chin up to look him in the eye

"Tomorrow, we have more important things to do" I said as i pulled Christian closer and kissed him

"We have guest's" He mumbled

"So?"

"So we have to talk to them" Christian said, damn him and his logic

"Fine" I wined as i walked out and Adrian Dimitri and Ali were gone

"Looks like we are all alone" I said seductively as i pulled Christian to the bedroom

 **Dimitri's POV:**

After Lissa walked to the kitchen Adrian and I decided to leave so i walked out and out Ali down and she happily took my hand in hers. I have been staying at Rose's so i could keep Ali in her own bedroom. Ali has been asking for her mum a lot but i keep her occupied. One night I was putting Ali to bed and she called me daddy. I was so happy but i was heart broken that Roza isn't here to hear it. I was so mad at Tasha, how could she let Strigoi into court? Tomorrow i am going to leave Ali at Lissa and Christians and go talk to Tasha.

 **Rose's POV:**

I woke up in a dark concrete room with a mattress with a I don't know how long I've been away from court but it seemed like forever. Occasionally someone would come in and give me some food to eat but i can barely eat it. Every night I've been trying to sleep so i can regain my strength and go back home and see Ali and Dimitri. Ali. I miss her so much i wish i was cuddling her, and i wish Dimitri was kissing me. Sleep eventually came to me. I wondered why Adrian never tried to dream walk me. _Because they don't care about you_ my inner voice said and i shivered. I was getting pretty tired and my eye lids started to drop when i felt a familiar feeling went through my body but i couldn't work it out. As i started to fall asleep i dreamt about being asleep in my bed with Dimitri and Ali. I looked around me to see the garden i go to with Ali when no other then Adrian Ivashkov was standing in-front of me with his tradmark smile.

 **AN: Some Chrissa fluff and some father daughter bonding! Review and tell me what you think**


	8. The plan

**AN: I only got one review for the last chapter and just a warning, if i don't get more than 3 reviews a chapter i won't update as fast. Enjoy this chapter.**

 **Dimitri's POV:**

I was woken up in the morning by a jumpy Ali

"Wake up Daddy" Ali yelled in my ear. Ali has been calling me Daddy for a while and it made me happy but today i had to put my guardian mask on and go talk to Tasha.

"Ali, today your gonna stay with Lissa and Christian while i go talk to someone. Daddy will be gone for a few hours" I said to Ali slowly getting up. Ali started to cry and i pulled her into my chest while singing a lullaby in Russian to her.

"Daddy..dont..leave..me" Ali sobbed

"I'll be back very soon i promise" I said to Ali. After that i made breakfast got changed and dropped Ali of at Lissa and Christians. I went to where Tasha was staying and knocked on the door.

"Dimka" Tasha squealed

"Sit down, we need to have a chat" I said coldly

"Dimka why are you being mean?" Tasha said faking being upset

"I said sit" i said with a harshness in my voice that i didn't recognise. Tasha quickly obliged

"Why did you get a human to break the wards?" I asked calmly. Tasha panicked

"I did..nt"

"Tasha do not lie to me because if you will you will suffer, now answer my question" I said "Why did you break the wards"

Tasha started crying "Because you would of left me for Rose!" She said getting mad "And i had to get the strigoi to take her away!" Tasha covered her mouth realising what she just said

"Where did they take her?" I demanded. Tasha simply shook her head. I leant over to her and grabbed her arm lightly and shook her

"Tell me now" I said coldly Tasha shook her head again

"Tasha i know some very very very skilled air users that can make you feel as though there is now air left on earth" I bluffed "Now tell me"

Tasha started back at me surprised then she mumbled "shesattheozerahouse"

"Louder!"

"She's at the Ozera house!" I was so surprised i let her arm go and she took mine. "Please don't take Christian there he won't be the same again" Tasha pleaded

"Im sorry about this Tasha" I said before i knocked Tasha out.

 **Adrian's POV:**

"ROSE!" I screamed running towards her. She looked terrible, her clothes were all ripped and ruined and her body was bruised "Were are you, what are they doing to you? who took you?" i started rambling. Rose grabbed my face and pulled it down towards her.

"Im in a concrete room, I'm not sure where though. There are about 5 or 6 Strigoi I'm in some sort of house. Like the one they kept me in in Spokane" Rose whispered the last bit. i could feel myself waking up

"Rose, we will find you. Dimitri misses you so much and Ali keeps asking about you but i promise you i will look for you even if i die trying" i said as i woke up. When i woke up i saw Dimitri shaking me

"What do you want?" i asked

"I found out where Rose is" I quickly sat up waiting for more details but they never came.

"I was just dream walking Rose" Dimitri was about to start asking me questions but i stopped him "She's okay, she's in some sort of concrete room and there are about 5-6 Strigoi" I said getting out of bed

"You go to Hans and get a rescue party organised I'll go tell Lissa and Christian" Dimitri nodded and walked out i got dressed and realised i promised Sydney i'd text her. I quickly got out my phone and texted Sydney _Hey Sage, Do you want to have dinner tonight? Adrian xx_

After i sent Sydney a text i ran to Lissa and Christians and knocked on the door.

"Come in" Lissa said. As i walked in i saw Christian playing on the floor with Ali

"Hey cousin, so when are you and Christian gonna have some kids?" I asked smirking. Lisa blushed while Christian sent me a scowl

"Go away Adrian" Christian said

"Okay fine but i just thought you'd know Dimitri found out where Rose is. Bye" I said walking out of their apartment

"NOO COME BACK" Lissa screamed. I came back inside and told them everything. Christian started asking me questions while Lissa walked of to the bedroom

"What happened with her?" I asked. Christian sighed

"Lissa and i have been trying to have kids for a while now but for some reason we can't and its really upsetting Lissa" Christian explained now i felt a little bad so i got up and knocked on their bedroom door and let myself in. I looked at Lissa's aura and it was mostly blue and black from sadness and darkness

"Lissa im so sorry, i didn't know" I said looking down

"Its alright, i mean we can't control these things" She sighed

"Lissa you need a new ring" I grabbed Lissa's hand and took her ring off her finger and put some spirit in and put it back on her finger

"All better" I said and peaked at her aura, the darkness was going away and so was the sadness

"What about you?" Lissa asked

"Im fine, I've got my own source of healing" i winked at Lissa and walked out to see Dimitri cuddling Ali and Christian looking concerned

"So when are we rescuing Rose?" I asked. Dimitri turned to me  
"You aren't, either are you Christian" Christian started to protest but Dimitri cut him off "Christian and Adrian sit down, i never told you were Rose is being held" I wondered why Dimitri was being so careful but then i realised why

"She's being held at your old house Christian" Dimitri said slowly. Christian nodded slowly.

"Im going to get a drink" After Christian walked out Lissa walked in curious and i just motioned for her to go to the kitchen

"Adrian, you need to keep Christian here, He cannot come get Rose. It will kill him to see the house his parents got killed in by guardians to see more guardians going into it again" I though over the information and nodded

"So whens the rescue mission?" I asked

"In 6 hours, when the suns up"

 **AN: Next chapter is the rescue chapter! Review or else i won't update as quickly!**


	9. Rescue

**AN: I got 3 reviews so I'm updating! Enjoy this chapter everyone**

 **Dimitri's POV:**

Only 5 more hours till i get to see my sweet Roza. Ever since i've talked to Hans we have decided we will go when the suns up so we have an advantage. I have been trying to pass the hours by cleaning, cooking or reading. Roza's apartment was a mess, it had clothes everywhere and plates and cups in the sink so i decided to clean it. It took me an hour i wanted to clean some more so another hour will pass but it seems that i've polished,washed,vacuumed every inch of her apartment. Ali has been sleeping while I've been doing all this I'm so lucky that Ali sleeps like Roza. Over the 4 days Roza has been missing i've gotten to know Ali better. She loves bacon and eggs, She's calm at times but can snap in an instant, she likes reading, she loves the colour pink and she has a mix of Roza and I's personality. About 3 nights in a row Ali has come in Roza's bed to sleep with me she tells me its because she's used to cuddle with her mummy at night and now she wants to cuddle with her daddy. I started to feel tired and i realised that i haven't slept in 27 hours and I'm extremely tired i know that i have to sleep so I'm not tired when we go rescue Roza but theres still more information i need to read. Eventually sleep wins and i walk to Roza's bed and fall asleep as soon as i hit the pillow.

 **Lissa's POV:**

After Adrian motioned for me to go to the kitchen i found Christian with his head in his hands

"Hey, whats wrong?" I asked concerned

"Nothing" Christian retored

"Christian dont lie to me, something is wrong and i know its something big because you never cry and you are crying. I'm going to ask you the most simplest thing, Are you okay?" I said and Christian looked up with his sad icy blue eyes

"everything" Christian whispered then he continued "My aunt kidnapped Rose, Rose is being held in the house my parents died in, everyone treats me like I'm going to turn Strigoi any second and I can't give you kids" Christian almost shouted. I grabbed his hand and held it

"Christian, everyone has their family problems, you aren't going to turn Strigoi i know this because you are too kind" I moved Christians hand to my belly "And we can have kids" I said

"Were pre..nant?" Christian asked unsure

"Yes were pregnant" I said. Christian pulled me into a passionate kiss

"How did i get this lucky?" Christian asked no one in particular

"All those years you spent in the chapel" I said and Christian laughed. I knew we will have to talk about the other stuff later but i didnt care, right now i just wanted to Christian to hold me. After a while i started to fall asleep because it was almost sunrise and i felt Christian wrap his strong arms around me and carry me to bed.

"I love you" I mumbled

"I loved you too" He kissed me then he kissed my flat belly

 **Adrians POV:**

Dinner with Sage could not have gone better. We talked, drank talked some more then we came back to my apartment and just cuddled and watched a movie. Eventually Sage fell asleep so i put her in my bed and i will sleep on the couch, i didn't want her waking up next to me thinking that we had sex. I glanced at the clock and it read 5:30am (Human time) i realised it was only half an hour till the guardians went to rescue Rose and i wanted to call Dimitri to make sure he wasn't freaking out. i got my phone and rang Dimitri.

"Belikov" He answered on the second ring

"Dimitri are you even up? The rescue party is in half an hour" I said. I heard something in Russian that sounded like swear words.  
"Thanks for calling me, i just woke up. Adrian don't do anything stupid. Don't let Christian do anything stupid" I just sighed

"Okay mum" I said. Dimitri said goodbye and hung up I started to make my bed on the couch when Sydney came out and grabbed me from the behind

"Come to bed" She whispered in my left ear as she pulled me in the direction of my bedroom.

 **Dimitri's POV:**

I quickly got dressed in my Guardian attire and woke Ali up.  
"Hey sweetie, Daddy's going to get mummy, and you are going to Lissa and Christians" I said  
Chrissie" Ali said and i picked her up and grabbed her an overnight bag.

The walk to Lissa and Christians apartment wasn't a big one and i was glad. I knocked on the door and Christian answered it

"Hey, here to drop Ali off?" I nodded

"Christian dont do anything stupid" He started to protest "Christian if you come it will kill you in more ways then one" Christian backed down and i looked at my watch, the guardians were meeting out front the wards in 5 minutes.  
"I have to go" i said and kissed Ali on the cheek.

I reached the wards in 2 minutes and saw that about 10 Guardians were coming, one of those was Eddie Castile. I went over to talk to him

"Hey, so you ready for this?" I asked Eddie looked at me and nodded

"Today we are going to get her back" I just nodded in agreement. Three minutes later everyone was in cars getting prepped for what we were about to face.

The vans pulled into a house 10 minutes later that looked to be at least 25-30 years old. It was a brick house with vines grown all up the walls. The guardian's parked a block away so the attack would be a surprise. I got out of the van and went over the plan again, we would break down the door go in kill the Strigoi and get Roza back. The plan was a little more complicated than that but that was basically the aim. I was ready to go get Roza back when i saw Christian get out of the van wearing Guardian attire. I went over and grabbed him

"You are an idiot! What were you thinking?"

"That Rose is my best friend and she needs help" Christian replied smugly

"Thats why there are guardians here" I replied

"Well your gonna need some fire magic" He said, I looked at Christian and realised he was right.

"Eddie, stay with Christian, Christian don't use too much fire magic or else you'll tire yourself out quickly" Eddie and Christian nodded

"Lets go get Roza" I said.

We walked to the front of the Ozera house and Christian incinerated the door. It didnt take much effort so he wasn't tired, the sun was taking the toll on him. I started walking around the room opening the curtains so if any Strigoi came they would be trapped. The guardians started going from room to room finding nothing. Everyone opened curtains and there was only one room left to check. The basement

Everyone walked down the stairs with stakes ready for an attack. The basement was huge, to had multiple rooms. All of a sudden 10 Strigoi attacked our group. Christian lightly burned some of them making them scream and the guardians staked them the others some other guardians and I went to go stake. The Strigoi were fairly new and easy to stake so it took barley any energy at all, i was thankful for that. I started to walk into a room with Eddie and Christian while the others did the same. I saw my beautiful Roza asleep. Her body was bruised, her clothes were torn and she had lost weight. Christian ran over to her and i broke the cable ties on her wrists. I picked up Roza's small frail body and she whimpered

"Shh its me" I said and started whispering words in Russian in her ear

"Lets go" Eddie said. We rounded up all the guardians and walked back into the Vans. I was finally taking Roza home.

 **AN: So this chapter is my longest chapter so farand next chapter will be fluff, fluff and more fluff! Don't forget i need at least 3 reviews per chapter or else i won't update as quickly**


	10. Your Safe

**AN: Chapter 10 woop! Since i haven't done the disclaimer in a while i will do it now. Enojoy**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own VA, any characters you don't recognise out of the books i own them**

 **Rose's POV:**

I woke up in a hospital bed screaming. I couldn't shake the thought that i was still in that concrete room with Strigoi all around me.

"Shh its okay Roza" Dimitri whispered into my ear. I calmed down instantly

"Dimitri" I cried as i looked him in the eye

"Roza your safe" Dimitri said as he got up on my bed and pulled me close. We stayed like that for a while and eventually i fell asleep in his arms, the place i've wanted to be for over 3 years.

"Dimitri you need to go get Ali, she misses her Dad" I heard Adrian whisper

"What about Roza?" Dimitri asked

"Ill be here when she wakes up, just go get Ali" Adrian said.

"You can open your eyes now little dhampir" Adrian said, i could hear the smirk in his voice

"Hey Adrian" I said as i turned around facing him. He came over and hugged me.

"How long have i been out?" I asked curious

"About 2 days. How are you feeling?"

"Im starving" I said truthfully. In the time i was kidnapped i was given on little amounts of food.

"Ill go get you some food" Adrian started to leave

"No Adrian don't leave me.. please" I said

"Never" Adrian said and sat on my bed beside me.

"Mummy" My little 3 year old daughter came and jumped on me.

"Careful" Dimitri told Ali

"Sorry daddy" Ali said to Dimitri. I was surprised i didnt know Ali knew.

"Hey sweetie" I said as i hugged her tightly. Dr Olendzki walked in

"Ahh Rose finally awake, how are you?"

"I'm fine just hungry" I said Dr Olendzki nodded

"I will bring you some food, start eating in small amounts then make the amounts bigger and bigger so your body can adjust" Dr Olendzki wrote some notes then she ripped it our of her notebook and handed it to me.

"I know a great therapist, it might help with the nightmares" She whispered

"How do you know?" I said

"You scream in your sleep" She whispered back simply

"When can i leave?" I asked Dr Olendzki before she left

"Tomorrow if everything goes well" She said and walked out

"Adrian can you take Ali? Dimitri and I need to talk"

"Sure" He said and kissed me on the cheek "Come on littler dhampir lets go cause trouble" Ali laughed

"Bye mummy and daddy" Ali said before she walked out

"She's so much like you" Dimitri said and i tried to sit up but failed, every inch of my body hurt i let out a whimper

"Here let me help you" Dimitri said as he put pillows behind my back and helped me up

"Dimitri what happens now?" I asked

"I don't know to be honest"

"Do you. Do you want to be with me?" I asked not sure if my heart could handle a no

"Yes of course Roza, do you want to be with me?"

"Yes" I said back "Where have you been staying when i was gone?" I asked, wondering if he's been looking after Ali

"Ive been staying at you house, looking after Ali" He had a faraway look in his eyes, i liked it.

"How did she know you were her dad?"

"One day she woke me up and called me "Daddy" Ever since then she's called me daddy"

"Ali is usually scared of strangers" I said "I don't mean" I was interrupted by Dimitri

"No its okay i get it" He reassured me.

"Well i know this is moving fast but why don't you move in? Ali needs to know her father better, and i wouldn't mind seeing you every day" I said hoping he would say yes

"There would be nothing that would make me happy" He said and he pulled me into a kiss, it was full of lust. I was finally safe

 **AN: Woo chapter 10 finished! Sorry about this chapter being short. What do you guys think about Roses nightmares? Will she need to go see a therapist? What happened to her at the Ozera house to make her have nightmares? I need 3 reviews to update fast so Review Review Review**


	11. Family

**AN: I only got 2 reviews for the last chapter thats why I'm updating later than usual. anyway if you haven't read Frostbite this has a spoiler in it. Enjoy**

 **Rose's POV:**

I woke up the next morning feeling like new, i figured Lissa must of come in the middle of the night and healed me. I decided since i wasn't hurting so much i can go back to guarding Lissa. I got up got dressed in my guardian attire and walked straight out my hospital rooms door.

"Rose, you can't leave" Dr Olendzki said to me

"Did Lissa come when i was sleeping?" I asked Dr Olendzki just nodded

"The she obviously healed me and I'm feeling much better, now if you don't mind I've got a Moroi that needs protecting" I said and walked out of the hospital towards Lissa and Christian's apartment ignoring Olendzki's arguments

"Hey Lissa, wheres Christian" I said casually as i saw her making breakfast

"Rose what are you doing out of hospital?" Lissa asked franticly i laughed.

"Lis you healed me right" Lissa nodded "So basically I'm all good"

"Rose you cannot guard me! You have a 3 year old at home and Dimitri!" Lissa said

"They come first" I retorted, i miss Ali and Dimitri but it used to be just Lissa and I against the world and i miss that sometimes but then again Lissa has Christian i have Ali and Dimitri.

"Rosemary Hathaway I command you to come home and go to your daughter and Dimitri" Lissa said using her princess voice. I was surprised she used her princess voice on me she never uses it.

"Lis" I started to say

"No! Go home now or else you will be suspended from guarding me for 2 weeks!" Lissa said

"Okay jees fine. Wheres Pyro?" I asked before walking out the door

"Sleeping, hes tired from using to much magic yesterday" Lissa said worried

"Lis he will be fine, tell pyro ill see him soon" I said and walked out the door. i reached my apartment in no time and i was shocked when i walked in. Everything was clean

"Dimitri?" I yelled out as i walked into my bedroom to find him sleeping with a happy look on his face. I missed him so much. I took of my guardian jacket and hoped in bed with Dimitri. He mumbled a few words in Russian and opened his eyes

"Roza" God how much i missed it when he called me that

"Hey Comrade"

"Ross you should be in hospital" Dimitri started to sit up but i pushed him down

"No its okay, they said i could go" I said stretching the looked at me not believing me but he put his arms around me

"Lets go to sleep" He said hugging me closer.

"Gladly" I said and i fell into a deep sleep. I had a dream i was still in the concrete room but Dimitri and Ali were there too. A strigoi turned to me

"Choose" I woke up screaming

"Roza its okay your safe" Dimitri said to me as he pulled me closer instantly calming me down. Dimitri pushed me away a bit and stared into my eyes. "Roza i think you need to go to therapy" Dimitri said. I didnt want to lie on a couch and talk about my problems. Im a guardian i need to be ready i can't just go crying every time something bad happens.

"Dimitri i don't want to I'm fine" I said

"Roza no your not, you got kidnapped by Strigoi for 4 days, you lost about 10 kilos **(AN: I know America doesn't use Kilo grams but I'm Australian and i don't know any other** **measurement sorry)** You wake up screaming. Rose you are not okay. Please just go see a therapist just go talk to the therapist. Please Roza" Dimitri pleaded

"Dimitri i got through Spokane without a therapist, and i saw Mason die! I am fine" I said as i was about to get out of bed. Dimitri pulled me back into bed.

"Roza,Roza,Roza what am i going to do with you? You don't have to see a therapist but as long as you talk to Lissa or Christian or me or someone about it" Dimitri reasoned with me

"Fine i mumbled as i snuggles back into his chest"

"MUMMY" Ali screamed as she came and jumped on me

"Hey sweetie. I missed you" I said. Even though i saw her at the hospital i didn't really get to talk to her.

"I missed you to mummy" Ali said

"You've gotten so big! How old are you now? 12, no wait 13 no wait" I started to say

"No I'm 3 silly" Ali said and Dimitri started to get up out of bed i reached for him

"Im going to make breakfast" Dimitri said. I let go of his arm and went back to talking to Ali.

"So what do you want to do today?" I asked Ali

"Can we go see Aunty Lissa and Uncle Chrissy?" Ali asked me.

"Okay but we have to do something first you know what?" I asked

"What?"

"Get dressed silly! your still in your pyjamas" Ali giggled then walked off to go get changed. I got changed out of my guradian attire into some tracksuit pants and a baggy top and baggy jumper. I walked out into the kitchen to find Dimitri cooking pancakes and hash browns.  
"Smells good Comrade" I said

"Its not all for you, you know" Dimitri replied and nodded towards our daughter running out of her room into the kitchen. When Dimitri started serving up breakfast and talking to Ali i was happy for the first time in 4 days.

It finally felt like we were a family.

 **AN: Remember 3 reviews for the next chapter. Hope you all enjoyed**


	12. Broken

**AN: So the reason I haven't updated was because I only got 1 review and I waited a bit to see if anyone else was going to review and no one did. Im updating now because I decided i really want to keep this story going. Enjoy**

 **Rose's POV:**

I loved the feeling of being a family with Dimitri and Ali. Growing up at the academy i knew all i wanted to do was guard Lissa and that meant not being able to have kids i accepted that fact years ago but now i couldn't live without Ali. After Ali's birth everyone tried to figure out how i could be pregnant when the only person I've slept with was Dimitri in the end we blamed it on being shadow kissed and that was okay. I started to wonder if Dimitri and I will have another kid, part of me wanted to but the other part wanted just to guard Lissa and if i got pregnant i couldn't guard her for at least 5 months.

"Dimitri I'm going back to bed" I said after i finished breakfast and kissed Ali on the cheek.

"Be good for Daddy" I whispered Ali giggled. As i walked off i could feel Dimitri's stare on my back. I got into bed and cuddled up, the real reason i wanted to go back to bed was because i felt depressed i didn't want to move speak or eat i went into one of the depressions Lissa has. After a while i fell into a deep deep sleep

"Roza shh" I heard screaming and realised it was my own

"Dimm...Dimitri?" I asked feeling like my mind was playing a trick on me

"Ross calm down" Dimitri tried to sooth me

"Dimitri what are you doing here? LEAVE! GO BACK TO TASHA" I yelled. Dimitri looked a bit suprised

"Roza don't you remember? I came back and i live with you?" Dimitri asked. I started to calm down

"Dimitri.. What happened?" I asked

"I have no idea Roza. Maybe you should go see a therapist tomorrow?" Dimitri asked me

"Okay. Im really tired come back to bed?" I asked Dimitri

"Roza we have a three year old"

"Dimitri please" I pleaded. Dimitri gave in

"Okay" Dimitri crawled into bed beside me he wrapped his arms around my too thin waist and i turned around to face him and snuggled my face into his chest.

 **Dimitri's POV:  
**

After Roza was asleep i decided i had to go to Lissa and Christians. Someone was wrong with Roza. I have no idea what they did to her when she was with the Strigoi. I wiggled out of Roza's tight grip and put a pillow where i was and she cuddled it. I went out to the lounge room and picked Ali up.

"Mummy's asleep so we are going to visit Aunt Lissa and Uncle Christian" I said Ali clapped

"Yay wissa and Chrissy" I got Ali some shoes and put them on her. We walked and walked until we got to Lissa and Christians, I knocked on the door and Lissa yelled come in

"Hey Dimitri, Hey Ali" Lissa was surprised to see me

"Lissa wheres Christian?" I asked

"Hes in the kitchen one sec" Lissa came back with a smiling Christian

"Hey whats up" He asked

"Its about Rose" I said and they motioned for me to sit down on the couch. I told them about Roza waking up screaming and waking up and forgetting that i came back.

"I don't know what they did to her when she was kidnapped but whatever it was it left a mark on her and not a good one" I said. Lissa looked terrified, Christian looked mad and Ali was happily watching Tv.

"I will set up an appointment for the therapist tomorrow" Lissa said and got on her phone

"I will talk to Rose, we haven't talked in a while" Christian said and got up

"Dimitri Rose's appointment is at 10 tomorrow"

"Thank you Lissa" I said

"Its alright, do you want to stay here until Christian gets back?" She asked I nodded

"Yes please"

 **Christians POV:  
** I walked into Rose's apartment and she wasn't in the kitchen or lounge room and i was about to check the bathroom but i heard screaming. I ran towards the screaming which turned out to be the bedroom

"Rose its okay, your safe" I said as i hugged Rose

"Christian? Wheres Dimitri? Did he leave me again" Rose started saying i cut her off

"Dimitri is with Lissa and he's with Ali and i wanted to talk to you" Rose nodded

"Rose what is happened when you were kidnapped? You wake up screaming, you can't remember things, your skinnier than a moroi" Rose looked down but she talked

"When i was kidnapped the Strigoi tried to get information about you, Dimitri, Lissa, Adrian and Ali, i wouldn't tell them anything so they cut me fed off me hit me One time the brought in an innocent human and killed them right in front of me and then they blamed it on me. After a while it got to much so i shut off the pain and just let them do whatever they wanted and i never talked because i would rather die then tell them anything about my family." Rose looked up at me "Christian please don't tell anyone, they won't treat me the same they will treat me like I'm made of glass" Rose pleaded

"Rose I love you so much but you need to tell the therapist about all this, i know it won't seem like it but it will help. Rose you cannot shut yourself off from the world you will miss a lot and Lissa and i have to tell you something and if you shut yourself off then you won't know" I said overjoyed that Lissa is pregnant we have been trying for so long

"Now lets go make you some food" I said grabbing Roses hand and bringing her up with me

"Can you make me some of your famous chips?" Rose asked. I nodded

"of course my lady" i said bowing

"Get dressed because i am about to make some of my famous delicious chips" I said and left Rose. I started to cut and peel some potato and put them in the fryer.

"Hey Rose hurry up the chips are ready!" I yelled and she came running. She was wearing jeans and a blue top she looked happy. Lissa came through the door with Dimitri and Ali

"Are those your famous chips i smell?" Lissa asked i nodded and brought them to the table where Lissa Rose Dimitri and Ali sat down. Rose looked 10 times happier and i was glad i texted for them to come back. We all sat down at the table and Lissa looked at me and i knew what she was thinking i nodded happily

"So we have some news" Lissa said

"Were pregnant"

 **AN: 3 reviews for the next chapter**


	13. Shopping part 1

**AN: Im updating because i got heaps of reviews yay! Read the AN at the bottom of the chapter please. Enjoy**

 **Dimitri's POV:**

"Congratulations" Roza said to Lissa and Christian who just announced Lissa is pregnant. I started to wonder if Roza and I will have another baby, I've always wanted a big family but when i fell in love with Roza i realised that it wasn't possible but now it is. If Roza and i had another baby Roza would have to take atlas 4-5 months off and i think that would kill her but in the end we would end up with a little Roza or a little me running around the place. I wanted another child and i had to talk to Roza about this but if we decide to have one we would have it when Roza's mental health wasn't all over the place.

Everyone ate Christians "famous" chips and i decided to try one and they were amazing. When Roza took a bite of one she moaned

"You sound sexy when you moan" I whispered in her ear, she jumped at my voice and blushed. Roza never blushed so i took that as a complement and smirked.

"So what are we going to do today?" Lissa asked everyone.

"Well don't you have lessons?" Roza asked.

"No i have the day off" Lissa retored. It was fun to see them argue.

"No, no way Lissa"

"Pleaseee?"

"Hey umm for those of us who don't have a bond are a bit confused" Christian said looking amused.

"Lissa wants to take Ali and I shopping" Roza complained

"Please Rose, you need some new clothes"

"No"

"Well ill just take Ali with me then, ill just go get some random guardians to take us" Lissa said and i could feel Roza caving

"Fine i'll come" Roza said Lissa squealed.

"Um Lis what am I meant to do? Without you I'm lost" Christian said sarcastically

"Hang out with Dimitri, go find Adrian i don't know boy stuff." Lissa said "No strippers though"

Lissa got up and kissed Christian on the cheek. Roza got up and picked Ali up with her. I was expecting her to kiss me but she didn't. I was disappointed

"Roza aren't you forgetting something?" I asked her faking being upset

"Oh yeah" Roza came over to me and leaned in to kiss me but then she moved away right when i was about to kiss her

"Im gonna get you for that" I said

"You wish comrade"

 **Rose's POV:**

Lissa started calling guardian headquarters to get guardians arranged while walking with Ali and I. We started walking towards the gate and we saw Adrian with Sydney

"Hey lovebirds" I yelled out Adrian smirked but looked embarrassed while Sydney went as red as a tomato.

"Hey Little Damper, Littler Damper" Adrian greeted us, he just smiled at Lissa since she was still on the phone

"So what are you up to?" Adrian asked

"Going shopping with Lissa" I groaned, Lissa got off the phone.

"Hey Sydney, Adrian. What are you's up to today?" Lissa asked politely

"I have no idea" Adrian said

"Good thats sorted, Sydney you can come shopping with us while Adrian hangs out with Dimitri and Christian" Lissa said. I expected this from her so i just smiled

"Are you sure? I mean Yes of course princess" Sydney said and bowed

"Sydney I'm sure please don't call me princess, call me Lissa and don't bow please" Lissa said

"Sorry Pri" Sydney cut herself off "Lissa" Lissa just smiled

"Have fun Sage" Adrian said and kissed her on the lips. It was so cute to see. Ugh why was i thinking that, then i looked over at Lissa and realised why. Stupid bond

"So lets go shopping" Lissa squealed and we started walking towards the black SUV.

After we sorted out the guardians we were off towards a small Moroi mall about half an hour drive from court. The car ride was fun Lissa and I teased Sydney about Adrian.

"So have you and Adrian done it yet?" I said. Sydney went redder then Mars obviously she had.

"Im just joking but i hope you know he's crazy about you" I said and Sydney looked shocked

"Really? How do you know" Sydney asked quietly

"Well for one he kissed you on the lips in front of us, he would do that with any girl and second he kept looking at you smiling when we walked away" I said and Sydney looked over joyed.

"Were here" A guardian said. I didn't know his name but i had heard that he was one of the best. Everyone started to walk in the mall and even though the mall had wards around it you could never completely safe.

"We have 3 hours till sunrise so we can't be too long Lissa" I said knowing that she would live here if she could

"Lets shop" Lissa said and walked inside

 **AN: This was a short chapter because i want the shopping chapter to be in 2 parts. 3 Review for next chapter Tell me if you think Dimitri and Rose should have another baby! Review Review Review**


	14. Shopping Part 2

**AN: I got heaps of reviews so I'm updating! My story has hit 50 + Reviews and i just want to thank everyone for the reviews! You all have been asking for Romitri and there will be some, the reason there hasn't been is that i wanted to focus on Rose and now i can focus on both, btw there are some sexual references in this chapter so if your a young reader skip it. (its not a lemon). Enjoy**

 **Rose's POV:**

Lissa, Sydney, Ali and I have been shopping for 2 hours, so we only have an hour left and i was thankful. Lissa made Sydney and i try on every possible dress known to man, I ended up getting a short strapless blue cocktail dress which Lissa payed for. Lissa is pretty generous paying her guardians so i didn't exactly need help paying but being Lissa she payed. After a while i managed to convince her that i was very hungry and we left and Sydney and Lissa got salads while i got 2 chocolate donuts, 2 large chips, 3 burgers and a large coke. While i was eating all this Lissa and Sydney kept staring at me wondering if i could eat it all which i did.

"Rose i don't know how you keep your figure eating all that" Sydney said astonished

"I usually work out for 3-4 hours a day depending on my schedule" I shrugged. Its only been 2 days since i got back but slowly my body has started to come back into the way it was before i got taken and i was very happy. I looked at my watch

"Lis we have to go in an hour. Any last shops?" I asked knowing that we would get in the car and she would remember a shop and be upset for the whole ride to court.

"Victoria secret" Lissa said happily.

"Really Lissa" I asked

"Yes, Dimitri is finally yours so you need something to wear that isn't a sweat shirt and tracksuit pants to bed and Sydney needs something to impress Adrian" Lissa said standing up. Sydney turned red.

"Lis whats Ali meant to do?" I asked knowing that we can't really take a 3 year old into Victoria Secret

"She can hang out with the guardians, after all we are surrounded by guardians" Lissa started to walk infront of us. i suppose it won't be a problem, after all it is only going to be for a minute. I picked Ali up

"Mummy's going to go with Lissa do you want to hang out with my friends?" I asked Ali. She nodded. I moved towards one of the guardians Ged i think

"I am going with Lissa into Victoria secret and since Ali is too little to go i need to ask a favour" i said Ged nodded  
"Can you please look after Ali? We will be in and out" I asked. I was feeling really bad for leaving Ali

"No problem Guardian Hathaway" Ged said

"Please call me Rose" I started to walk off but turned around "If anything happens to Ali there will be hell to pay" I said and smiled

When we got into Victoria secret i went to the bras, knowing that Lissa was right, I haven't had sex since the night in the cabin and when we have sex I'm going to need something that isn't a sweat shirt or tracksuit pants.

"Do you need help with anything?" A person who worked at Victoria Secret asked me.

"Yes actually i was wondering where all the set's for Bra's and panties are" I said a bit embarrassed

"This way" She said and led me toward all the sets. i said thank-you and i was started looking for.

50 minutes later I was finished and so was Sydney and Lissa. I looked over to a couple of guardians trying not to look like stalkers motioning for them that we are done and they walked over and helped us carry out the thousands of bags we had. Ali looked as happy as ever and i smiled at Ged. After we were fully loaded into the SUV. I can't wait till i get home and show Dimitri my new purchases.

"Were here Princess" A guardian said. I realised we must of fell asleep i quickly went into guardian mode

"Its alright we are at court Guardian Hathaway." He said and i calmed down.

"Lis, Sydney wake up time to go show our new purchases to our boyfriends" I said and they both got up immediately. I picked Ali up carful not to wake her and i picked up all my bags (which was a lot) and got out of the van. I thanked the guardians and asked them if they could assist Sydney and Lissa. They nodded and i started to go towards my apartment. I suppose i should start calling it Dimitri and I's apartment now. I unlocked the door and put my bags down and went into Ali's room and took her shoes off put her in bed and kissed her cheek. I picked up my bags again and it was much easier this time and moved them into the bedroom. Dimitri was sleeping with out blankets over him and he was only wearing boxers and it was the sexiest thing ever. I grabbed my Victoria secret bag and took it into the bathroom, i changed into a Black lacey bra and matching black panties that had a cute little bow at the end. I ruffled my hair a bit and got into bed beside Dimitri, i started to kiss his neck

"Roza" Dimitri asked and opened his eyes and he looked at what i was wearing and his eyes turned dark he flipped me around he was on top and he started kissing my neck and then he stopped i groaned

"Roza, are you sure you want to do this?" Dimitri asked. I thought it was amazing how he didn't just go ahead without asking

"Ive never been more sure in my life" I said and kissed him back and he started to kiss me on the neck getting lower and lower

I was so glad i waited for Dimitri to be back in my life to have sex. He was rough and gentle at the same time and he wasn't just a fighting god he was a sex god as well

When i woke up in the morning i was happier then ever. I woke up with Dimitri's arms around me.

"MUMMY DADDY" Ali yelled and ran into the bedroom. I started to freak out, Dimitri and i are naked after all.

"Hey sweetie, how about you go get dressed and we can have breakfast?" I asked Ali she nodded and ran away. She was getting so big

"Good save" Dimitri said i giggled.

Wait what, i never giggle what is this man doing to me.

"Come on we need to get dressed" I got up but Dimitri pulled me down kissing me

"Dimitri I'm serious" I said but he didn't stop. I started to think back on last night and then i freaked out.

Crap crap crap how could i forget?!. I got out of bed and ran to the bathroom. And i heard Dimitri asking if i was okay i just yelled back a yes and thought about it

I can't believe i forgot a...

 **AN: Cliff hanger. So how did everyone enjoy this chapter? And what do you think Rose forgot? 3 reviews for next chapter, and if the reviews come in quick i might update sooner**


	15. Regrets?

**An: Im glad everyone enjoyed last chapter! Thanks for all the ideas about Rose and Dimitri having another baby. Enjoy**

 **Rose's POV:**

I sat in the bathroom for a couple of minutes waiting for Dimitri to go away so i could calm down. I have no idea why i freaked out that we forgot a condom. I can get pregnant now and I'm not entirely sure if i want to have another baby. I love Ali but if i get pregnant then i will have to take a couple of months of guarding Lissa and i just got back to guarding her.

After i heard Dimitri's footsteps getting quieter and quieter i unlocked the bathroom door and walked out and grabbed my guardian attire to get into. I couldn't stay at home any longer i want to be around Lissa back to normal life.

I walked down stairs to where Ali was eating toast. I grabbed a piece and kissed her on the head

"Mummy has to go to work" I said and she nodded happily. Dimitri was staring at me and it was hard to ignore him. I walked towards the front door and Dimitri grabbed my arm.

"Roza whats wrong? Was it" Dimitri whispered "Was it last night?" He looked so scared.

"Dimitri i dont regret it if thats what your asking" I said and kissed him on the cheek "We can talk later" I said and walked out the door towards Lissa and Christian's apartment. I walked straight in and saw Lissa and Christian in a heavy make out session. I smirked

"Vasilisa Dragomir! What are you doing" I said and Lissa screamed and Christian turned bright red

"Hahh.. You..should..see..your...faces" I said between laughing.

"Im going to kill you Hathaway" Christian said and i kept laughing. Lissa managed to compose herself

"What are you doing here?"

"Im here to do my job" i replied simply

"No" Lissa replied simply

"Lissa i am going to go mental just sitting around" I said

"Rose you have an appointment today in an hour" Lissa said and i groaned

"Lissa I'm fine" I said

"Rosemary Hathaway you are going" Lissa said using her "Princess voice"

"Fine fine fine" I said and sat down

"Rose whats wrong?" She asked i mumbled a nothing

"Is it about the therapist?" Lissa asked

"No its about Dimitri" I said. Christian said something about making coffee and walked off

"Lis we had sex last night and i forgot a condom"

"so?" I looked at Lissa like she was mental

"Lis i can get pregnant and i haven't even asked Dimitri if he wants another kid!" I said and Lissa looked at me

"Rose do you love Dimitri?" Lissa asked i nodded

"Do you love Ali?" I was getting annoyed at these questions of course i do! i nodded

"Do you regret last night?" Lissa asked

"No way" I said smiling

"You love Dimitri and Ali and you don't regret last night even if it gets you pregnant" Lissa said and it put everything in perspective. I want another kid and i want Dimitri to be around.

"Lis i love you" I hugged her and ran back home.

I saw Ali sitting on the couch watching Disney channel. I hope that keeps her entertained for a while.

I found Dimitri sitting in our bed with his head in his hands. I walked toward him and hugged him

"Im sorry Dimitri, i just freaked out. We forgot protection and i can get pregnant and i didn't know if i ready for another kid" I said and Dimitri looked at me

"Do you want another kid Roza?" Dimitri asked. I answered straight away

"Only with you Dimitri" I kissed him "Do you want another kid?"

"Yes" he said and i kissed him again passionately. Clothes started to come off and you can guess what happened next.

I ended up falling asleep but now for long. When i woke up it was 5 minutes till my appointment for the therapist.

"Dimitri i have to go i have an appointment" I said and he groaned

"Dimitri I'm serious let me go" Dimitri cuddled me tighter and i laughed. knowing that he wasn't going to let me go i rolled so i was on top of him and kissed him really hard. it surprised him and he let go of me and i ran.

"Roza" Dimitri complained

"Haha" I said and shimmied. Dimitri's eyes turned dark. Crap i forgot i was naked

"Dimitri theres time for that later" I said and smirked. I grabbed my clothes and put them on.

"Ill see you later Comrade"

 **AN: This chapter turned out bad ad short. Sorry for that. Next chapter Rose is going to the Therapist. 3 reviews for next chapter**


	16. Therapy

**AN: I have never been to a therapist so i don't know what they ask and everything I've only seen them on movies. I just started reading Percy Jackson and i love it already! There is some swearing in this chapter so beware. Enjoy**

 **Rose's POV**

I was sitting on a couch with my therapist "Dr Fray" So far she's asked me why I'm here and i answered truthfully

"I am here because i got kidnapped by strigoi and I've been waking up screaming and my friends are worried about me"

"Rose why are you waking up screaming" She asked me

"Well I've been having nightmares"

"About what?" She asked. This was getting so annoying

"Well a Strigoi was standing near me and Dimitri and Ali were standing next to each other facing me then the Strigoi says "Choose" and i wake up screaming"

"Ali is your daughter and Dimitri is your boyfriend?"

"Yes, Ali is 3"

"Rose answer truthfully, if you had to pick Ali or Dimitri who would you choose" I just stared at her.

"So your making me choose out of my daughter and the love of my life? What the fuck sort of therapy is this?" I asked standing up

"Rose its a simple question with a simple answer, would you choose your 3 year old daughter or your boyfriend?" This bitch didn't know when to stop

"Dimitri is the love of my life" I said

"Rose, your avoiding the question" Damn you Dr Fray

"Lets say i chose Dimitri, I'm a terrible mother. If i choose Ali i leave a huge part of my heart behind that can't be filled with a child"

"Rose if you had to choose one who would you choose"

"I would tell the person who made me choose" I looked Fray in the eyes "To get fucked"

"Rose there is no point using that language"

"There is if someone is asking me to choose between my 2 favourite people in the world" I retorted

"Let me put it this way, if someone was going to kill Dimitri or Ali and you had to pick which one to save who would you?"

"I would kill the person who was making me choose"

"What if that wasn't an option" Dr fray asks

"Id tell whoever was making me choose to kill me and leave them alone, that way Ali and Dimitri can both live" I said truthfully

"Rose sit back down" She said and i did. After that she asked me the normal questions, Are you happy, hows your home life, whats your favourite food, whats your favourite song.

Eventually the egg timer went off and our session ended. Dr Fray told me i should come back at least once a week and i agreed. I started to walk out the door and Dr Fray said to me

"Rose one day the most important question of all is going to be asked and you will have to answer it, there will be no escape" I just nodded and left. What did she mean by "Most important question" I decided to let it go and go home.

I walked inside and found Dimitri and Ali playing together in the lounge room. I went over and started playing with Dimitri and we just played with Ali for hours until she fell asleep. Dimitri carried her to her bedroom and tucked her in. Dimitri and I went and sat on the couch

"Dimitri what did you and the boys do while the girls went shopping?" I asked curious

"We just sat at Christians talking. Adrian might or might not have gotten some beers" He said and i looked up at him and laughed

"That's all? Wow boys are boring" I said

"Well we went to guardian headquarters" Dimitri shrugged

"What did you do there?" I asked

"Well I am now Christians Guardian" He said simply. i looked at him and kissed him

"That means your staying" I squealed

"I am never leaving you again" He said and he kissed me and i kissed him back. After our kissing session i laid on his chest and fell asleep.

When i woke up in the morning i was in bed and Dimitri's arms were around my waist. I got out of bed planing to make breakfast when i heard knocking. i opened the door and saw Christian

"Yes christian?" I said and invited him in

"I need help" He said i laughed

"With what?" Christian never asked me for help so this was rarer than rare.

"I want to propose to Lissa and i need help with getting her a ring and since your her best friend" He said trailing off

"Okay ill help, just let me get dressed" I said realising i was still in my pyjamas

I walked upstairs and started getting out clothes. Dimitri started to move

"Hey Roza where are you going?" He asked

"Im going with Christian ill be back in a couple of hours" I said

"Okay, Ill see you in a couple of hours then" Dimitri had a weird look on his face

"Dimitri what is that look?" I asked

"What look?"

"That look"

"Roza i have no idea what look you mean" He said and i groaned.

"Fine then" I walked over to Dimitri and kissed him "See you later Comrade"

And with that was off to help my best friends boyfriend to find a ring.

 **AN: Hope you all liked this chapter, what does everything think about Rose's dream? and what is Dimitri going to do? 3 reviews for next chapter**


	17. Proposal & A Baby?

**AN: Hey everyone, so I'm on holidays and i have holiday homework -_- and i didn't do any thats why i went mia for a couple of days. Enjoy**

 **Rose's POV:**

Christian and I have been looking at ring for 2 hours and we have been to 4 different shops in court. I was getting bored. Christian has been asking me for advice on every ring and all of them were either too plain or too flashy.

"Okay move over pyro" I said pushing Christian out of the way so i could look through the glass cabinet. I have been standing at the back of the shop and just shaking my head now its time to let me have a look

"Okay my friend here is looking for a silver band with a small but elegant diamond" I said knowing that is exactly what Lissa wanted.

"Rose are you sure?" Christian asked i looked at him

"Christian Lissa tells you lots of things when you ask"

 *** Flashback***

I am now 6 months pregnant with Ali and i was so hormonal it was irritating. One minute i'd be fine the next i was mad. Lissa and i were in my dorm just looking at magizines

"Rose look" Lissa squealed. She shoved a wedding magazine in my face and pointed at a ring.

"Its gorgeous Lis" i said not really caring.

The ring had a silver band with a medium sized diamond in the middle with small diamonds half way around the band

"If Christian proposes i hope he chooses something like this" Lissa giggled

"Lis does it matter what ring he chooses?" I asked. i never really got the point of getting married but i wasn't going to tell Lissa that she would skin me alive

"No i suppose it doesn't, as long as he's the one on one knee i will say yes"

 *** End Of Flashback ***

The Lady brought back 5 rings. I saw the one that Lissa would love but i decided to let Christian choose see how well he knows her.

"I would like this one please" Christian said politely. He choose the exact one i was thinking that Lissa wanted all those years ago

"Good job Christian" i said and nudged him.

Christian brought the ring and snuck the little box inside his jacket pocket

"Rose should i propose at home or somewhere public?" Christian said worried

"Christian what do you think? This is your proposal not mine yours do it how you think"

"Damn you and your stupid logic Rose. I think ill do it at home i just need some stuff from the drug store can you come?" He asked

"Yeah sure" I said and we started walking there.

When we got there Christian went straight to the vitamin section and i looked at him funny

"I need some vitamin c" He said simply

"You know you could eat oranges" He shrugged. As we waited in line to pay i looked over to the side of the shop and saw pregnancy tests.

I forgot about doing a pregnancy test. How could i forget! i mentally scolded myself

"ill be back" I said and walked over and got a packet of pregnancy tests. they all said to take them after 2 days of unprotected sex and its been 3 **(AN: idk how long its been so I'm guessing sorry)**

After i payed i walked out of the store looking for Christian he was standing at the door

"Rose are you pregnant?" He said

"Thats what these tests are meant to tell you pyro" I said and started walking

"Rose no matter what those tests say Lissa and i are here for you" he said

"Thats Christian" I said and i walked him home

"Good luck" i said "Not that you'll need it" He smirked

I went home and saw Dimitri and Ali together watching a movie. Ali was asleep and so was Dimitri. It was only 2 pm (vampire time) I wonder what they have been doing all day.

I went into the bedroom then to the bathroom that was joined to it. I locked the door took out a pregnancy test and peed on the stick.

Waiting 5 minutes was pure agony. I turned the stick over so i can flip it when i find out. I kept wondering what the baby will look like if i turned out pregnant.

After 5 minutes were up i turned the stick over. I didn't know whether to laugh or cry.

 **Christian's POV:**

After Rose left me i cleaned the house so it wasn't as messy (even though Lissa is a neat freak i still left mess around) changed into my best jeans and a white shirt.

Lissa was at lessons with Queen Tatiana. She finished a minute ago so she should be here any second. My palms started to get sweaty and i realised i was sweating. i ran to the bathroom and put deodorant on i couldn't muck up this proposal by sweat.

"Hey Christian" Lissa walked in smiling. Her smile could make all the worry in me vanish

"Hey Lis" I said and kissed her

"Its only lunch time are you hungry?" I asked

"No i ate lunch with Tatiana she wanted to teach me table manners" Lissa started mumbling i stopped her

"Lis its okay" I said and Lissa smiled at me and kissed me back. Lissa walked over to the stereo and put on some slow music. It helps her with Spirit darkness and that was okay to me.

Lissa started to move over to the lounge room but i grabbed her hand

"Dance with me" I asked Lissa nodded happily

We started slow dancing and the song ended i pulled away from Lissa and got down on one knee. This wasn't how i was going to di it but it didn't matter to me

"Lissa, You are the love of my life and i love you more than anything in this world you accepted me when no one else did and you didn't treat me like everyone else. You are the most beautiful person and your smile lights up my life. Vasilisa Dragomir, will you do the honour of becoming my wife?" I asked and Lissa looked shocked but happy

"Of course"

 **AN: Cliff hanger for Rose's POV, and Chrissa proposal. If the proposal sucked it was probably because i wrote it. 3 review for next chapter!**


	18. Romitri

**AN: Wow reviews came in quicK! I won't be able to update tomorrow so I've decided to do 2 chapters today. Enjoy**

 **Rose's Pov:**

I walked out of the bathroom and into the bedroom and layed not he bed with the stick in my hand.

The little stick had two pink lines which means I'm pregnant. I am scared shitless. I raised Ali okay but what if that was a fluke? a voice in my head tells me i will have Dimitri by missed I don't want to tell Dimitri now because what happens if I'm not? It'll upset him but i do want to tell him because something tells me I am but i need to be sure.

I walked downstairs quietly to make sure Dimitri and Ali didn't wake up. I managed to get out the door without steeping on something or breaking something i thanked my guardian ninja moves.

I walked towards the hospital and asked a couple of nurses where Dr Olendzki is.

"She's over there" One of the nurses told me and pointed towards her.

"Thank you" I said and walked over to Dr Olendzki

"Hey Dr Olendzki i need a favour" I asked. She nodded for me to continue

"I need to know if I'm pregnant can you do a one of those tests?" I asked forgetting the name

"An ultrasound, and if course follow me" I wondered why she didn't ask questions.

I followed her into a room and she told me to take my pants and underwear off

"Why my underwear?" I asked

"Rose I'm guessing you only think your around a week pregnant and the baby isn't developed enough for a stomach ultrasound so we have to do it another way" I stopped her before she started saying something else

"Okay just get it done please" I said feeling uncomfortable after i stripped.

After Dr Olenzki did the test she walked out of the room and came back with the test results. i got dressed when she left.

"Rose are you ready?" She asked i nodded

"You are pregnant only a couple of days along but you will need to stop guarding for a couple of months and you need to eat healthy, the occasional pizza is alright as long as you don't go overboard. I know you probably learnt this your first pregnancy but its good to revise" She said

"Thank you so much" I said and got up to leave

"Rose hows therapy?"

"Its quite fun, i don't have nightmares anymore" I said

"Thats good progress. I suggest you keep going for the babies sake if you worry the baby worries" She said and i nodded

"I will, Thank you so much" I said and left.

I was happy the whole time i walked home

"Roza?" Dimitri asked when i walked inside

"Its me" I said and Dimitri walked out of Ali's room

"Hey where have you been?" He asked

"I was out with christian then i went to the hospital" I said calmly

"Why where you at the hospital are you okay?" Dimitri asked franticly i laughed

"Dimitri im pregnant" I said. Dimitri looked like a boy on christmas day

"We are going to have another child" He said and kissed me. I yawned

"Come on lets go to bed" Dimitri said and i walked up the stairs with him.

I got into my pyjamas and so did Dimitri. We got into bed and i put my head in his chest and his arms were around me,

"What do you think the baby will be?" i asked

"Im not sure, as long as its healthy" He said

"I don't care either but i think a boy would be nice, we already have a girl running around a boy to join in the madness would be fun" I said and Dimitri laughed

"Goodnight Dimitri" I said

"Goodnight Moya Lyubov" He said and i wondered what that means

"What does that mean?" i asked sleepily

"It means my love" he said and i looked up into his eyes

"I love you Dimitri" I said

"I love you Roza" he said back and i fell asleep where I've always wanted to, next to Dimitri.

 **AN: Ughh terrible chapter sorry. i didn't know what to write. I was thinking of doing another story where Ali is at St Vlad's and she is 17 and she has a crush and a best friend you know high school drama. Review and tell me what you think.**


	19. Movies

**AN: Sorry again for being MIA. I started school and the amount of work they are giving my class it is hard to update whilst doing piles of homework. This is set 2 months after last chapter ( i thought it would be easier skipping months then writing month by month) Enjoy**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own VA Richelle mead does.**

 **Rose's POV:**

Im now 2 months into my pregnancy and let me tell you its hell. My hormones are all over the place, i have started stress eating and I've started to get fat.

I never really cared about weight but now with hormones in the mix i start to get really sad and almost cry. When i was pregnant with Ali the hormones were worse and I'm thankful that this time around they are better.

Lissa and Christian are having the time of their life with her pregnancy. Lissa is one of those pregnant women you are jealous of. She has almost no hormones, she isn't stress eating and her bump is perfect.

"Roza I have to go guard Christian ill be back at 8" Dimitri said to me and he got out of bed and got dressed

"Okay" I said miserable

"Ill drop Ali off at kinder" Dimitri said and i nodded. Ali had turned 4 last month and she was able to start kindergarten.

"What am i meant to do all day" I sighed

"Come with me to Christians, you and Lissa can do pregnant people stuff together" Dimitri said i laughed

15 minutes later Dimitri Ali and I were out the door dropping Ali off

"Bye sweetie have fun. And no hurting the other kids" i said. Last week Ali punched a boy in the gut i laughed but then i got into mum mode and talked to her about punching other kids

"Okay mum. Bye Dad" Ali said and walked to play with the other kids

"Come on" Dimitri said wrapping his arm around my waist. I leaned into his side and we walked towards Christian and Lissa's house.

Christian and Lissa decided to buy a house so they could have more room. Its close to the middle of court so Christian and Lissa don't need more Guardians. Being Lissa she offered Dimitri and I a house but we refused our apartment was the perfect size

"Hey Lis" I said and sat on the couch with her

"Hey Rose" She said back "What movie today?" She asked i laughed

"A comedy?" I said and she picked out 'Rat race' and we laughed and when we finished it we decided to watch another movie

"Lis wheres the boys?" i asked. Lissa said honestly looking hurt

"Lis they are probably getting drunk in some ally way" She laughed "It'll be okay" I said

"As long as he isn't cheating I'm good" She said i laughed

"Lis Christian would never ever cheat. Plus your the only woman he talks to" I said and got a grin from Lissa

"Okay lets watch another movie" Lissa said.

Lissa and I watched movie after movie until Christian and Dimitri finally came home

"Hey what have you two been up to?" i asked

"We needed to get some stuff" Dimitri simply nodded Christian looked down

"I'm going to the kitchen anyone want anything?" Christian asked

"Yeah ill come" I said trying to get up which was not easy. Dimitri came over and helped me.

I walked to the kitchen and Christian was looking in the cupboard

"Christian Ozera are you cheating on Lissa" I asked Christian looked at me

"No way!" He said

"Then what are you hiding from her?" i asked

"Rose i can't tell you. I want to but i can't" He said

"Okay but if you hurt Lis i will be after you and being mad plus being pregnant isn't the best combo" I said and grabbed some chips and walked off

"Wheres Dimitri?" I asked after sitting down next to Lissa

"He went to get Ali. Oh by the way you Dimitri and Ali are having dinner here" She said and grabbed the bag of chips

"Yes" I said and did a happy dance inside my head

After a while Dimitri came back with Ali and Ali sat next to me while Dimitri went to help Christian with dinner.

An hour later we were sitting at the dining table eating homemade pizza

"Omg this is amazing" I said and groaned. Ali eat all of her dinner and i was proud, Ali was getting so big now that i was starting to realise she would be at St Vlads soon.

After we finished out homemade pizza Dimitri Ali and I got up and said goodbye and walked out the door. it was still dark outside and it wasn't until i saw red eyes behind me that i realised how much danger my family was in

 **AN: Ughh this chapter turned out pretty bad and I'm sorry, i will try and update more often. 3 Reviews for the next chapter!**


	20. Fight

**AN: Sorry for being MIA for a week. I was going to update but then my computer crashed and i lost this chapter! Sometimes i hate laptops. Enjoy**

 **Rose's Pov:**

"Dimitri here" I said handing Dimitri my silver stake from my pant leg. Dimitri I hid behind a wall after seeing the Strigoi.

"Roza i want you to run to Lissa and Christian, tell the guardians there is are strigoi here and they have more than last time" I nodded close to tears. Damn hormones

"Dimitri be careful okay?" i said and hugged Dimitri.

"Okay. Now go, ill protect you" Dimitri said and i ran. More like waddled

Being 2 months pregnant and carrying a 4 year old is a hard thing.

"Lissa Christian get downstairs now" I said when i walked into their apartment

"Are the strigoi attacking court?" One of the guardians asked

"Yes now give me your walky talky" i said. "Thank you" I grabbed the walky talky

"Hans this is Rose" I said

"Rose your suppose to be off duty for christ sake your pregnant" Hans explained

"Hans there a Strigoi attacking, more than last time" i said as i started to walk into the safe room.

"Okay I'm on it. are you will the Princess?"

"Yes ill see you later i suppose" i said and gave the walky talky back.

The safe room was basically a concrete room with a door that even a bulldozer couldn't get through.

As the door was closing with Lissa Christian Ali and two other Guardians Christian did the stupidest thing possible. He ran out towards the battle

"CHRISTIAN" Lissa and i screamed

"Im going to help. I will be back i promise" Christian said through the closed door.

Lissa was in shock. She sat on a couch in the corner of the room. Ali was still on my hip but she was falling asleep. I put her in the bed that was near the couch. I just hoped she slept through all this. I went towards the cans off food feeling a bit hungry.

"Anyone hungry?" I asked the guardians they nodded

"You may have as many of these as you want. Please don't eat them all though you never know how long we will be in here for" I said the guardians nodded. I walked over to Lis

"Lis he will be back, he will find Dimitri and they will fight together and they will both be okay" i said Lissa nodded not believing anything

"Okay fine" i said and got up and grabbed the walky talky from the guardian again

"Dimitri" I said into the walky talky

"He's fighting, this is Guardian Salden" The voice said back

"Alright then Salden, there is a fire user somewhere and i want you to protect him. He will be reckless but make sure he doesn't use all his energy at once got it" I said

"Yes ma'm"

"Tell him that when he gets back to his pregnant wife he is in for a lot of trouble" I said and Salden laughed. A minute or two later i heard Saldens voice

"I found him. He is very reckless ma'm but he is very strong with his magic. He's okay, the battle is still going and i heard that you are with the princess. Please stay where you are until myself or Hans tells you" Salden replied

"Okay we will and Salden? Go kill those sons of bitches for me?" I asked

"Sure Hathaway" he said.

"Wait how did you" I didn't get to finish my sentence because the line cut out.

 **1 Hour later**

"Heard anything?" Lissa asked me

For the last hour I've been trying to get the walky talky to walk but it hasent

"Not yet but we will" I promised to Lissa

 **2 Hours Later**

"This isn't working, is there a radio in this room or something?" I asked Lissa nodded

"Its in the bottom left cupboard" Lissa said and i walked over and got the radio that looked to be about 100 years old.

"Alright lets do this" i said

 **3 Hours Later**

"Hello? Anyone there" I said into the radio. i found a power point and plugged it in but so far i havent heard a word

"Hello?" I asked again "Nothing" I said. Lissa looked disappointed

"We will get a signal" I said

 **5 hours later**

After 2 hours i gave up. I stopped turning the little knob to change the channel i decided we will have to wait till someone gets us out.

"Hello? Anyone there?" Someone asked

"SALDEN" I screeched into the microphone

"Hathaway, how are you and the princess?" He asked

"Im good so's Lissa. Hows the battle?" I asked

"Its finished its safe to come up but" He hesitated. Lissa started crying

"Rose, Dimitri was hurt. hes in surgery" Salden said and i froze

"Mummy whats happening?" Ali asked me. I couldn't move "Wheres Daddy?" I started sobbing at that

"Come on Ali" Lissa said picking Ali up.

Everything was a blur after that. I vividly remember Lissa grabbing my hand and walking to the hospital.

I remember walking into the hospital and stepping out of my trance

"Wheres Dimitri" i asked the lady at the front desk

"He just got out of surgery hes in room 232" She said and i started to fast walk to Dimitri's room. When i got there someone was out the front

"Rose" He said

"Salden. Thank you, for telling me and Thank you for protecting Christian" I said and he nodded

"Rose hes in a coma. we thought the battle was over. Dimitri was checking everyone and then a strigoi ran up and bit him then knocked him out. The strigoi is dead but I'm sorry i should of noticed, i was too busy celebrating" Salden said

"Its not your fault and you kept Christian safe thats more than i could ask for" I said hugging Salden

"Go on" Salden nudged me into Dimitri's room. Dimitri was laying on the hospital bed with a tube in his mouth, his neck bandaged up, he had some cuts on his legs and arms but the only thing that worried me was what Salden said

"Rose _He's in a coma"_

I dont remember much after that. Ali came in and we sat and cuddled a doctor came in telling me what has happened and then i asked

"When will he wake up?"

"Rose we don't know, it could be a day it could be a week, it could be a month. He got knocked on the head pretty hard and at the moment he needs help breathing. All we can do is wait" He said and walked out

Now all i had to do is wait for the love of my life to wake up

 **AN: Woo chapter done! Sorry for the long wait again but i hoped you enjoyed**


	21. Emotional

**AN: OMG IM SO SORRY! its been hectic, my laptop got a virus & deleted all my stuff I've written for Why me? then i had to wait for it to get fixed which took ages because i had to go 3 hours to the nearest computer fixing shop. But apart from that i forgot to update & schools just started so i have heaps of work to do. Im so so so sorry again but heres chapter 21 I'm sorry it took ages!**

 **Rose's POV:**

Its been 2 months since Dimitri got knocked out by the Strigoi and the only reason i am surviving is because of Lissa and Salden, they have been making me breakfast lunch and dinner, helping with Ali and making sure that i don't do anything that will hurt the baby. Ali has been missing Dimitri i can see it in her eyes, one day she even went as far to ask me if Dimitri is dying and i lost it, i just cried and cried and then Ali started crying and when Lissa found us she just made us a hot drink and sent us to bed. Lately sleeping has been my enemy, every night i have bad dreams about Dimitri dying or Ali and Lissa dying; one night Christian died.

'Rose, come on you need to eat' Lissa said as she walked out of the kitchen

I just nodded and waddled over to Lissa. It was quite funny looking at Lissa walk because she waddled to and i realised thats what i must look like and it made me laugh so loud Lissa looked at me with a funny look.

'Rose whats so funny' Lissa asked. I tried to tell her but i couldn't so i pointed to our bellies then i walked a little and i think she got it a bit then she started laughing.

God it felt good to laugh. Its been way too long

'Rose, if you let me heal him he can be here with you, this is the first time you've laughed in 2 months! You need him here.' Lissa said to be, i knew that some part of her was right but i couldn't let her risk it.

'Lis i love you but i don't want you hurting yourself and the baby with darkness it might make you lose you're baby and i wouldn't be able to forgive myself' i said and waddled over to hug her

'Rose I'm so sorry' Lissa said i didn't have to look into the bond to know she was telling the truth

'Lis its okay he's strong he will heal on his own okay?' I said and Lissa nodded and we both waddled into the kitchen to eat

'Ali come get something to eat' I called and Ali came running.

'Hey mummy, hello Lis' Ali said. i sucked in a breath she looks like Dimitri more and more everyday.

'Come on lets eat!' Lissa said and we did exactly that.

 **2 days later... (Still in Rose's POV)**

'Rose come to the hospital quickly!' Adrian yelled into the phone

'Okay okay Ill just get Ali' I said and quickly went into Ali's room and woke her up

'Mummy whats going on?' Ali asked sitting up and wiping her eyes

'We are going to visit daddy okay but we have to be quick' I said and Ali jumped out of bed and got dressed in a blink

'Lets go' Ali said and started to drag me out the door

'Be careful sweetie, mummy got a baby in her stomach' Ali stopped and stared and rubbed my stomach but she still grabbed my hand; more gently this time and pulled me along

When we got to the hospital i walked straight to Dimitri's room seeing Adrian outside

'Hey i haven't seen you in a while' I said and punched him gently on the shoulder. He gave me a wry smile

'Its been really good with Sydney, i think i want to ask her to move in' Adrian said and i smiled

'Im glad, she seems to be getting rid of some of that darkness' I said

'Yeah about that, Dimitri is okay but i think you need to see for yourself' Adrian said and i nodded slowly

'Hey Ali stay with me for a bit you can go see daddy soon i just want to talk to you' Adrian said to Ali and she stayed with him

I walked in to Dimitri's room to see him sitting up drinking water

'Roza' Dimitri said and i waddled over to him and hugged him

'Dimitri' I said and he just started to talk to me in Russian while i cried

'Ive missed you so much' I said and Dimitri looked confused

'How long have i been out, it must have been over a week because your stomach is big and beautiful' Dimitri said and rubbed my stomach

'Dimitri its been 2 months' I said

'Oh no Roza I'm so sorry' Dimitri said

'Dimitri its okay you're here now' i said

'Wheres Ali?' he asked

'Outside ill go get her if you want?'

Ali seemed to know we were talking about her and she ran in the room

'Daddy!' Ali screamed and jumped on him. Dimitri winced but he covered it

'Ali I've missed you and your mum so much' Dimitri said and i hugged him and Ali

I finally felt like we were a family.

~~~~~Line Break bc why not ~~~~~~

After a week Dimitri was finally aloud to leave, as it turns out Adrian didn't need to use Spirt, he was about to but then Dimitri woke up and he didn't need to.

Its been a hell of 2 months but i cannot wait till this baby comes out of my stomach and into the world because as much as i love having he/she inside of me the hormones are killing me! I am always craving weird food, always wanting to jump Dimitri's bones and sometimes i just go from angry to sad to happy! they weren't this bad with Ali. But in the end it will all be worth it.

 **AN: Okay so this is sorta short but i just wanted to publish it I'm sorry for the cliche bits but i promise i will try to update regularly.**


	22. Epilogue

**An: Okay so i want to thank everyone who's reviewed, favourited, followed and stuck around till the end! You all inspired me to keep writing and made me feel like this story mattered. I felt like it was time to end this story before i made the story worse with my terrible writing. I am so so so sorry for the poor writing of last chapter i was rushing & just wanted to get it out. This chapter (hopefully) will be written better.**

 **Epilogue (Rose's pov)**

'Roza, Roza wake up' A thick russian accent said as i lay in bed half awake

'Five more minutes' i murmured

'Roza, its Ali's 7th Birthday, Lissa, Joseph and Christian are here and have already started on breakfast' Dimitri said and i rubbed my eyes and sat up. I remember the day Joseph was born, Christian was gritting his teeth as Lissa made his hand turn different shades of purple, it was actually quite funny to see but i steered clear of Lissa's head trying to control it so i don't have to feel the pain that i was going to have to endure with Lila.

Lila was born 3 days after Joseph, she's such a cute little baby, she's got my Dimitri's hair but more of my face.

'Roza get out of bed, we need to get ready before the girls wake up' Dimitri said and i snapped out of my daydream. I looked at the door that Dimitri was about to walk out of

'Comrade wait i need to tell you something' I said and he walked over to me as i jumped out of bed

'Yes' He smirked hearing the old nickname

I leaned forward and pulled him into a kiss so full of passion and love. I dragged him back over to the bed

'Aww' I said as Dimitri pulled back

'Roza maybe later we have a birthday party to set up' Dimitri stood up and so did i

'Ugh fine' I said and swivelled my hips and leaned over as though i just ran a 10 mile run

Dimitri eyes darkened

'You little minx' He said and walked out the door before he would lose his self control

I quickly put on a nice shirt and some pants and snuck past Ali and Lila's room so i wouldn't wake them up

As i got downstairs i saw Lissa holding Joseph setting the table

'Hey Lis, Hello Joseph' I said and tickled him

'Hey Rose, ill set the table and you help Christian cook that way we can get everything ready faster' I nodded and walked into the kitchen but stopped when i saw Dimitri and Christian talking

'How did you know when to ask?' Dimitri asked Christian

'I didn't really know i just jumped in the moment' Christian said, i moved closer to the door so i could hear what they were saying

'I brought the ri' Dimitri stopped and i could hear the smile in his voice 'Roza you can come out now'

I walked into the kitchen and sat on the bench

'So continue on, what did you buy?' I asked curiously, Dimitri's face flashed to different emotions, passion, embarrassment? I'm not sure

'Nothing to worry about Roza' Dimitri said and kissed my cheek, ill go help Lissa then' Dimitri walked out

'So Christian' I started but he interrupted me

'No Rose i will not tell you' He said, i groaned

'Aww you boys are no fun' I whined

'Whatever I'm almost done if you put all that' Christian motioned to the pile of dishes 'In the dishwasher then you won't have to do it later'

I inwardly groaned but still did it. 5 minutes later the dishes were in the dishwasher and christian was serving up breakfast.

'Ill be back' I said and walked to go get Dimitri.

'How about i get Lila and you get Ali' Dimitri nodded and smiled i saw a look that Christian had when he talked about Joseph.

As Dimitri and i walked up the stairs together i wondered what it would be like when Ali leaves to go to the academy, so far she's had a private tutor but Dimitri and i had a talk the other day and we decided its time to send her to the Academy, she needs to learn in a place where its not 1 on 1 so she can cause a little trouble, what can i say she is after all mine. When we told Ali she just nodded and promised that she would come home for holidays, if you asked me she seemed really excited to leave us.

'Mum-my' Lila chirped when she saw me enter her room

'Hey bubby, its Ali's Birthday today, yay! We are going to have breakfast with Lissa, Christian and Joseph' i said and pulled her out of her bed, which Dimitri insisted on putting railings on since she is only 2 years old and will most likely fall out of bed

'Come on lets go downstairs' I said and opened the door and walked out, i saw Dimitri with Ali coming out the bedroom at the same time as Lila and I

'Happy birthday Alison Viktoria Hathaway- Belikov' I said in a sing song voice. Ali flashed me one of her famous Hathaway death glare

'Im kidding' i said as i kissed her cheek 'look at my little girl, 7 years old already' i said and gave her another kiss

'Okay mum stop, I'm seven not 2, thats Lila' She said and Lila laughed

'You're big sister is so funny isn't she' i said and tickled her and the both laughed and we walked downstairs

'Happy birthday Ali!' Lisa said and ran up and hugged her

'Thanks Lis' Ali said and hugged her back

'Happy birthday kiddo' Christian said and this time Ali ran up and hugged him, those two are up to something, they have been spending way to much time together

'Joseph!' Ali exclaimed and ran up and picked him up from where he was sitting and cuddled him

'Ali you saw him yesterday, you don't wanna squish him do you?' I asked and Ali glared at him but put him back

Everyone sat down, Lila, Lissa and Joseph sat on one side while Dimitri, Christian and Ali were on the oppsite side. As usual i sat at the end of the table.

Everyone chatted about the Academy, Ali's birthday and other things. Tasha's trial was recently, it took them so long but it happened. She was sentenced an sent to jail, Adrian recently asked Sydney to marry him and she said yes and they are now happily married and expecting. Not much has changed with Dimitri and I, we have adapted to the late nights. Dimitri is guarding Christian, while i am Guarding Lissa, no Strigoi attacks have happened since Lila was born mostly because the Moroi are fighting back and using their powers for something.

 _'I can't wait till Dimitri asks Rose to marry him i hope its soon'_ Lissa thought. I gasped. Lissa panicked

 _'You weren't meant to hear that, just don't say anything please'_ Lissa pleaded. Did that mean Dimitri was going to ask me to marry him soon? Or was she just thinking

'Roza are you okay?' Dimitri asked with a look of worry on his face

'Yeah its just Lissa is thinking some inappropriate thoughts, Lissa stop thinking about last night at my daughters birthday breakfast' i said and Lissa blushed. Haha got you there

I conitinued eating getting a amused look from Dimitri while Lissa and Christian kept eating.

With Ali off to the Academy in just 3 days, i knew it was going to be hard for Dimitri and i to cope without our little girl but we still had Lila and all our friends and its not like she's going away forever.

Ali's birthday party passed smoothly, we ate breakfast packed up some of her stuff, went to get lunch, then for dinner we planned a suprise party, all of Ali's friends who she made while at court came, Eddie came, Adrian, Sydney, Lissa, Joseph and Christian of course.

The party was so much fun, we danced, laughed and drank (water, I'm not that irresponsible). Everyone left around 11am in the human world but 11pm here. Dimitri wanted to put Ali to bed so he did and i went and checked on Lila as i put her in bed at 6pm and she was out cold.

I walked into my bedroom and changed into shorts and a tank top. Dimitri came in shortly after and put his arms around my waist while i snuggled closer to him

'Will everything change when Ali leaves' i asked Dimitri

'Yes but not much, we still have Lila and we always can go visit Ali' Dimitri said and i nodded and he pulled me closer even though there was no gap in-between us

'I love you Roza' Dimitri's accent lacing every word

'I love you too Dimitri' I said back and we fell asleep thinking that no matter what, we would be okay.

 **AN: So thats all folks.**

 **In all seriousness thank you everyone so so so much, i hope that this ending wasn't too cliche and that you liked it. Im thinking of doing a sequel except it will be in Ali's Pov but I'm not sure. Anyway thanks again and i hope that you enjoyed the story! *sends everyone virtual cookies x 200***

 **\- Sydrian-Romitri-Chrissa-Jeddie xx**


	23. VERY IMPORTANT PLEASE READ!

**A/N: Hi everyone!**

 **So i guess you all weren't expecting a A/N since the story is finished but anyway, i am going to delete Why Me? and rewrite the whole thing!**

 **I reread it and i was extremely embarrassed. it had terrible grammar, spelling and it was just way too cliche! I changed my name so im not sure if this will even be seen but its Fandomshavekilledme so when i reupload Why me it'll be under there!**

 **Thanks everyone**


End file.
